


Friends with Benefits

by Fengyang



Series: Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Erik和Charles是從小一起長大的朋友，非常非常要好的那種。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis Amants姊妹篇。故事走向同Amis Amants，Erik視角。可獨立閱讀不影響理解。

Charles是Erik的朋友，非常要好的那種。

 

事實上，他們的友誼歷史漫長到Erik已經不記得他們是怎麼成為朋友的了。

 

「大概是我在廚房裡看到你的時候？」當他在自己位於曼哈頓島上西區的公寓裡，拿這個問題問他最好的朋友時，他的朋友拿著一顆士兵的棋子，瞇起一邊的眼睛，不是太確定地回答。

 

「那是我們認識的原因，」Erik糾正，並試著在Charles用那個士兵吃掉他的棋子時面無表情。「不是為什麼我們成為朋友。」

 

「我以為那是我們成為朋友的原因。」Charles說道，在棋盤邊放下剛剛被吃掉的，代表Erik的黑棋。「但是話說回來，」他戲劇性地停頓，身體因為好奇而微微向前傾，嬰兒藍的眼睛裡滿是戲謔，「我一直沒機會問，你在那裡做什麼？派對的客人在屋子裡亂跑可不是值得被頌揚的美德。」

 

「我那時候才十二歲。」Erik眼也不眨地回答，「而且那不是派對，那是個商業酒會，所以當我發現走廊有一扇隱蔽的門時，你不能責怪一個被商業術語折磨到快瘋了的十二歲男孩的好奇心。」

 

Charles大笑起來。「你真的在進到廚房裡之前完全沒想過那是僕人的通道嗎？」

 

「我有德國身分，Charles。」Erik幾乎要為朋友以為的那些其實並不是常識的觀念而嘆氣，「那不代表我住在城堡裡，所以是的，我那時候完全沒想過那是僕人的通道，因為你家是我去的第一個城堡，而大部分的人家裡不會特別建一個樓梯給僕人使用。」他停頓了一下，補充，「事實上，大部分的人家裡根本就不會有僕人。」

 

「真是感謝我們已經逃離那個地方了。」Charles調皮地眨了眨眼，「我永遠也弄不懂我母親為什麼需要這麼多人伺候。」

 

「因為她是Sharon。」Erik回答，「還有那是一棟城堡，城堡需要很多人照顧。」

 

「別這麼憤世嫉俗，我的朋友。」Charles語調歡快地表示，「我們在那裡還是有很多很好的回憶。」

 

「像是一起躲在廚房裡唸書？」Erik挑眉。每當他去Xavier家位於威徹斯特郡的老宅，並被Sharon告知Charles不在房間裡時，他總是可以在地下室找到Charles，因為那是Xavier家的人絕對不會去找的地方。

 

好吧，除了Charles的妹妹Raven。但是那姑娘用僕人的通道躲Xavier家所有煩人的親戚與訪客用得比他們兩個還要專精，所以他從來沒有擔心過Raven會出賣他們。

 

「噢，美好的時光。」Charles一臉懷念地嘆了口氣，「陽光、書和新鮮的食物，一個人還能要求更多嗎？」

 

「也許一個願意跟你一起窩在廚房的朋友？」Erik提示。

 

「是的，還有那個。」Charles笑得瞇起了眼，然後拿著白棋撞倒了Erik的另外一顆棋子。

 

※

 

自從十二歲那年，在Xavier家老宅的廚房裡碰見了Charles後，他們幾乎將所有的時間都花在一起，一直到他們大學畢業。

 

Charles比Erik小了幾歲，所以當他們認識的時候，Charles比Erik小了好幾屆。

 

那在一開始是個問題，校園裡低年級和高年級的分界明顯，那不僅僅代表他們的教室總是遠得要命，還代表他們在食堂裡吃午餐時必須坐不同的桌子。

 

然後突然間，那就不是個問題了。Erik自認是個非常聰明的人，他從小到大優異的成績可以為他證明這一點，但是他的朋友是個天才。

 

Charles花了不到普通人一半的時間就讀完了所有高中的課程，Erik自己也是跳級念完高中的，但是他的朋友跳級的速度簡直無人能及。

 

所以結論是，當Erik坐上前往劍橋市的車準備讀大學時，Charles正坐在他的隔壁，而車子的後車廂裡塞滿了兩個人的行李。

 

「Charles？」Erik拿著Charles公寓附近的咖啡店裡賣的熱茶和貝果三明治，熟練地輸入大門的密碼。「你起床了嗎？」

 

採光良好的公寓裡靜悄悄地，Erik挑眉，在推滿了書本的餐桌上騰出一個空位，把手中的食物留在餐廳，然後直接走進Charles的房間。

 

房間裡一點動靜也沒有，可是整個大學時期都和對方住在一起的Erik可不會笨到忽略大床正中央不自然隆起的棉被。

 

「我就知道你肯定還在睡。」他在床頭櫃上找到窗簾的遙控器，按下開關。「起床了，我帶了早餐。」

 

早晨的陽光隨著窗簾收起而照了進來，Charles在棉被中動了動，把自己的臉埋進枕頭堆裡，阻擋增強的光線，含糊地問：「幾點了？」

 

「八點。」Erik看了一眼還差十幾分鐘八點的數字鐘，決定說得保守一點。

 

Charles在枕頭裡發出一聲呻吟，「今天是周末，Erik，你八點出現在我的公寓裡做什麼？」

 

「我原本在運動，」Erik老實地道，「然後在經過你家的時候突然想到我們很久沒一起吃早餐了。」

 

「老天，我恨你。」Charles壓在枕頭上的手臂抽動了一下，然後他掙扎著從被窩中坐起來。

 

「我帶了早餐，」Erik告訴對方，「而且是你喜歡的那家店。」

 

「我還是恨你。」Charles含糊地抱怨，不斷地眨著自己因為還沒睡醒而模糊的眼，試圖讓自己看得更清楚些。他轉過頭看了一眼時鐘，「我的天，我就知道，現在根本還沒八點！」

 

「我在外面等你。」Erik拿起掛在床角的睡袍，把它扔到自己坐在床上，看起來仍然一臉茫然的朋友腿上，聰明地把對方的咒罵扔在身後。

 

「Erik。」二十分鐘後，就在Erik坐在餐桌邊，愉快地享受自己新鮮煮好的咖啡時，坐在他對面的Charles突然開口。

 

「嗯？」他放下手中的杯子。

 

Charles低頭看著自己手中的紙杯，太長的頭髮在他臉上造成的陰影擋住了他的表情，「誰是Shirley？」

 

「誰？」Erik困惑地反問。

 

Charles將手中的紙杯有字的那一面轉向自己的朋友，抬眼瞅著自己的朋友，「要我打給她的那個人。」

 

Erik眨眨眼，看見他帶來的紙杯上上寫了一串號碼。號碼旁寫了簡單地『打給我』這幾個字，署名則是Shirley，旁邊還畫了一顆愛心。

 

「咖啡店的店員，我猜。」他回答，試圖回想那個隔著裝滿了新鮮三明治的玻璃櫃把Charles的早餐遞給他的女孩長什麼樣子，可是想起來的只有對方似乎有著一頭紅髮。

 

「你應該約她出去。」Charles提議，審視著紙杯上的字，「她的字很漂亮，我想她很迷人。」

 

「性別錯了。」Erik沒好氣地翻了一個白眼，「我喜歡男人，記得嗎？」

 

「還有名字。」Charles放下那個紙杯，「她拼錯了你的名字。」

 

「他們從來就沒有拼對過。」Erik抱怨。咖啡店的店員對於拼對他名字的缺陷是他至今無法理解的一個謎，不管他怎麼樣強調是有著k的那個Erik，他最後拿到的總是Eric。

 

Charles，就另一個方面來說，就從來都沒有這種問題。幸運的混蛋。

 

「這是為什麼你非得在周日的一大早跑到我家煮咖啡嗎？」Charles的指尖漫不經心地滑過自己因為沒有整理而亂糟糟的頭髮，但是他的眼中卻透露著笑意。

 

那個笑意感染了Erik，他跟著勾起嘴角，知道對方已經完全清醒了——他朋友的好脾氣總是得在早晨的第一杯茶之後才會出現。「也許。」他重新拿起剩下一半的咖啡，「而且你家有很好的咖啡。」

 

「恐怕那個你得感謝Raven，我的朋友，櫥櫃裡所有的咖啡豆都是她買的。」

 

「我會記得交代Emma給她寄一張感謝卡。」

 

「非常貼心，Mr. Lehnsherr，但是我想一頓晚餐會更實際。」

 

「她要回紐約？」Erik挑眉，聽出自己朋友的意思。

 

「週四。」Charles回答。「到時候一起晚餐？」

 

「我會叫Emma把我的時間空出來。」他應允。


	2. Chapter 2

「女人訂婚以後是不是會特別在意旁邊的人的感情狀態？」

 

注意力原本全在電視裡跑車與卡車追逐戰上的Erik一時沒反應過來，「什麼？」

 

「Moira，」佔據了沙發另外一端的Charles說，「她自從訂婚以後變得特別在意我有沒有對象。」

 

「你有嗎？」

 

「什麼？」

 

「對象。」

 

「當然沒有。」Charles在客廳因為沒有開燈而昏暗的光線裡翻了一個不太明顯的白眼，「你覺得如果我有對象你會不知道嗎？」

 

「這倒是。」Erik同意。「有對象的人可不會在周五的晚上窩在朋友的公寓看電影。」

 

Charles的眼角抽蓄了一下，看起來正在考慮要不要給他一拳。Erik老神在在地留在原位，知道他的朋友良好的教養絕對不會讓他把那個衝動付諸行動。

 

「首先，你是我最好的朋友。」半晌後，Charles開口，文明的那一面就像過去一樣占了上風，「所以如果你不想失去那個頭銜的話，就別把我維持友誼的舉動形容得像個輸家。」他在沙發上調整了一下自己的姿勢，「再來，你才是提議要看電影的那個人。」

 

Erik伸長手臂按了一下放在茶几上的手機，螢幕立刻在昏暗的房間裡亮了起來，「時間還很早，」他在確認了時間後開口，「如果你真的想去酒吧，我們還是可以去。」他轉過頭看向自己的朋友，視線落在對方身上紫色的家居服上，「但是你得回家換一趟衣服，紫色家居服可沒辦法讓你在酒吧裡找到火辣的對象。」

 

「這是木槿色。」Charles第一百遍糾正他，洩氣地垂下肩膀，「你說得好像我真的可以去一樣。」他聽起來哀怨異常，「你簡直沒辦法想像紐約的大學生熱愛酒吧的程度，沒有對象已經夠慘了，我不想在酒吧找對象的時候還遇到我的學生。」

 

「我以為他們都去夜店或兄弟會什麼的？」Erik不太確定地問，「你知道，會有人在角落吐得亂七八糟的那種。」

 

「還有酒吧。」Charles悶悶不樂地補充，「但是少掉吐得亂七八糟那個部分，感謝老天。」

 

「唔，紐約是個很大的城市。」

 

「沒有你想得這麼大。」Charles皺了皺鼻子，努力振作起來，「也許我應該去教高中生。」他提議，「他們沒辦法進酒吧，這樣我就不用擔心在酒吧遇到我的學生了。」

 

「說得好像你從來沒有拿過假證件進酒吧一樣。」Erik嗤笑。

 

「我有，然後還失敗了，記得嗎？」Charles沒好氣地道，「畢竟你當時在馬路旁笑得非常大聲。」

 

「公平點，Charles，你有張娃娃臉不是我的錯，而且又不是我規定三十歲以下的人都必須出示證件。」Erik停頓了一下，補充，「不過以你的娃娃臉，我懷疑你就算快四十歲了在超市買酒的時候還是會有人要你出示證件。」

 

「這，我的朋友，」Charles喃喃地道，「就是為什麼每個人家裡都應該要有一個酒窖。」

 

「我沒有酒窖，但是一瓶年份不錯的威士忌還是有的。」Erik站起來，「要嗎？」

 

「這是你整個晚上提出來最好的建議。」

 

Erik大笑出聲。

 

※

 

「這真是太不公平了。」就在Erik第三次替Charles填滿酒杯後，Charles望著酒杯中琥珀色的液體，喃喃地道，「你說你的職業是大學教授，然後人們立刻變得畢恭畢敬，好像跟你調情會褻瀆你似的。」他皺了皺鼻子，「我是個男人，我也有需求，這跟我的職業一點關係都沒有。」

 

Erik抿了口自己手中的那杯酒，安慰自己的朋友，「我很確定不是每個人都這樣想。」

 

「對，但是另外一種更糟。」Charles的語氣幾乎是沉痛的，就連早已變成背景聲音的電影裡傳來的男主角悲慘地咒罵聲都比他更有生氣，「他們會讓你假裝是要當掉他們的教授，而他們願意做 **任何事** 來挽回被當掉的命運。」他強調著『任何事』那個詞，然後嘆了口氣，「坐在書桌前專心地唸上幾個小時的書怎麼樣？只要有唸書的學生在我的課上從來不會被當掉。」

 

雖然知道自己的朋友現在情緒低落，但是Erik還是被對方逗得大笑出聲，Charles其中一個最棒的天賦就是永遠不會讓人覺得無聊。

 

「有點同情心，我的朋友，我相信你的小Erik從來就沒有這種煩惱。」Charles用手掌掩住自己的臉，「他們知道那樣做是犯法的嗎？而且誰對著自己的教授硬得起來？」

 

「你知道它一點都不小。」Erik反駁。

 

Charles從自己的手掌後露出雙眼，「那根本就不是重點。」

 

Erik聳了聳肩，「你不能期待一個男人不為自己的尺寸辯駁，這攸關男性尊嚴。」他停頓了一下，「然後回答你的問題，不，我一點都不小的小Erik也有這種問題，因為某些愚蠢的書，人們總覺得一間公司的執行長一定有些特殊的癖好。」

 

Charles總算把整張臉從手掌後露出來，看起來被逗樂了。「這正是為什麼我的心理學教授總是說男人應該多用大頭思考。」他大笑，「人們以為你有特殊的性癖好，而你唯一在乎的就只有你的大小？」

 

「這是人類演化，Charles，對繁殖沒有慾望的種族根本沒可能存活下來。」

 

「我以為我才是有遺傳學位的那個人。」Charles打趣道。

 

「我還能說什麼，我交到了壞朋友。」Erik喝完自己杯中剩餘的威士忌，「你還要嗎？」

 

整個人縮在沙發上的Charles向他的方向坐了一些，把幾乎空了的杯子遞上來。

 

Erik拿起酒瓶，正準備往Charles的酒杯中再倒一些，但Charles突然收回了自己的手。

 

「Charles？」Erik在最後一刻即時停住自己的動作，沒讓威士忌灑在沙發上，困惑地看著自己的朋友。

 

「你跟我怎麼樣？」Charles問。

 

「你跟我怎麼了？」Erik覺得自己更困惑了。

 

「我們可以幫助對方。」Charles露出那種他在找到難題的解決方法後特有的興奮表情。他舔了舔唇，瞇起一邊的眼睛，「那個詞是怎麼說來著？」他空著的那隻手捶了一下沙發的椅背，「對了，互惠互利的朋友。」

 

早已無人理會的電視傳來好幾聲槍響，Erik覺得那些子彈其實是打在了自己身上。

 

「你不可能是認真的。」他下意識拒絕，就像所有被自己最好的朋友提議上床以解決彼此性需求的人一樣。

 

「我很認真。」Charles回答。他伸出手指，開始一個個地列舉起來，「想想，我們短期內都沒有打算找一個交往的對象、我們都有需求，而且我們都恨透了那些酒吧裡有著怪癖的人。」他的視線從自己的手指移回Erik的身上，「你不會希望我們在環形教室裡做愛，我也不會希望你把我綁起來，這樣很完美。」

 

Erik相信自己現在的表情一定很愚蠢，因為瘋狂已經不足以拿來形容現在的情況了。Charles的確是他們兩人中總是有更多點子的那個人，考慮到他那聰明的腦袋，這一點都不奇怪，但就算是Charles，這個提議也太離譜了。

 

「你是認真的？」他再次確認，試圖讓自己完全停擺的腦袋再次運作。

 

「非常認真。」Charles點頭。

 

「但……」Erik希望自己不是真的結巴了，「我的意思是， **你跟我** ？」

 

「是的。」Charles聽起來非常肯定。「不行嗎？」

 

當然不行！

 

Erik幾乎可以聽見自己的腦袋因為過大的信息量而徹底停擺的聲音。成千上萬的理由閃過他的腦海，他張開口，想要告訴自己的朋友這是一個瘋狂的主意，卻發現自己的腦袋一片空白，而他一個字都說不出來。

 

「拜託，Erik，你說過我很辣的，雖然那是我強迫你幫我挑衣服的時候。」見他遲遲沒有反應，Charles又繼續道，「作為床伴，我的條件沒有這麼糟吧？」

 

「你穿著木槿色的家居服。」Erik必須承認這句話完全是憑著直覺反應。

 

「而你有件三色堇紫的高領上衣。」Charles立刻回道。

 

熟悉的拌嘴讓他的腦袋再次開始運作，他開始認真地思考這件事的可能性。這很瘋狂，是的，但是自從認識Charles以後，瘋狂就一直是他的人生裡不可或缺的一部份。巨大的風險代表巨大的收益，而在這個例子上，這代表一個情緒穩定、聰明、且不會對他有過多期待的床伴。

 

更好的部分是，那個人是Charles，那個他完全信任，且永遠不會傷害他的人。

 

他可以感覺到他的小Erik幾乎立刻就贊同了這個想法。

 

「這個主意也許可行，我猜？」他不是太確定地道，「至少如果有固定對象，保險套就不是必需品了。」

 

「我們還沒開始，你已經在想不用保險套了？」Charles對他投來譴責的眼神，「安全性愛，我的朋友。」

 

Erik可以感覺到一股熱氣衝上自己的臉頰。他剛剛真的跟自己最好的朋友提議一場沒有安全措施的性愛嗎？他的小Erik真的寂寞太久了，才會讓他說出這種明顯就是用下半身在思考的句子，該死的睪酮素。

 

而且那個人還是Charles，這只讓一切變得更奇怪而已。他幾乎可以想像到Charles拿這嘲笑他直到天荒地老—

 

Charles爬上沙發的扶手，在沙發旁放雜誌的架子裡翻找著什麼，看起來完全沒有要嘲笑他的打算。Erik眨眨眼，困惑地看著自己的朋友忙碌的背影。

 

「Charles，你在做什麼？」

 

「找紙跟筆。」Charles仍然維持著那個半掛在沙發扶手上的姿勢，頭也不回地回答。而就算他穿著一點都不緊身的西裝褲，他的動作讓Erik仍然可以看見對方隱藏在西裝褲下的曲線。「如果我們真的要這麼做，我們最好討論一些細節。」他重新坐回沙發裡，手中拿著一本商業雜誌，「如果我在上面寫字，你會很介意嗎？」

 

「不會。」Erik回答，仍然試著將剛剛的畫面驅逐出腦海。滿腦子都是自己最好的朋友的屁股對整件事一點幫助都沒有，而他真的需要他的大頭開始思考。

 

Charles露出一個滿意的笑容，然後從自己扔在一旁的外套口袋中拿出一枝鋼筆。「我想想，有什麼是需要討論的......」他把那本雜誌放在茶几上，微微歪過頭，看起來正在思考，「我想我們可以跳過身家調查那個階段，畢竟我們早就夠了解彼此了。」他轉過頭，對他挑起一邊的眉，「你覺得呢？」

 

「我一個月前才做過檢查，但為了安全起見，我會再去做一次。」Erik回答。他知道自己是健康的，可是如果那個人是Charles，他一點也不想冒險。

 

「那我也該給我的醫生打個電話。」Charles低頭在雜誌背面的空白處寫了幾個字，「地點呢，你家還是我家？」他問，不待Erik回答又立刻道，「你家好了，Raven跟你一樣喜歡直接跑來，我可不想Raven在半途走進來。」

 

Erik突然有種偷情的錯覺，但不得不說Charles是對的。

 

「我們還需要討論一下彼此的期望值，我想你喜歡什麼我應該都知道，但有什麼是你沒告訴過我的嗎？」Charles對他露出一個調侃的表情，「你知道，如果你真的喜歡把人綁起來，我願意為了你這麼做。」說完還故意眨了眨眼。

 

「就只有你知道的那些。」Erik幾乎是咬牙切齒地回答。「你呢？有什麼是我該知道的嗎？如果我得在幾百個人的大型講堂—」

 

「跟你一樣，沒有什麼特別的。」Charles飛快地打斷他，眼睛因為被逗笑而彎成好看的弧度。「但是我想我們就別規定頻率了吧，那樣感覺太制式化了，我們現在這樣挺好的，想見對方就見，你覺得呢？」

 

「我沒有意見。」Erik回答。

 

「嗯……所以維持現在的聯絡頻率。」Charles再次轉過頭，低頭看著那張清單，「如果有遇到另外的對象呢？」

 

「那當然是立刻結束。」Erik擰眉。

 

「不是。」Charles抬起頭，在看見他的表情後笑出來，「我的意思是在酒吧裡遇到的那種，不是交往對象。」

 

「不太好吧？」Erik謹慎地問。「這樣會增加健康風險。」

 

Charles立刻低頭在紙上又寫了幾個字，「那好，所以彼此在這段期間不能與別的人發生關係。」

 

「但是如果你遇到了覺得更適合的人，還是可以立刻終止關係。」Erik補充，不希望Charles誤以為自己想要將他綁在這段關係裡。

 

「我知道。」Charles漫不經心地回答，咬著唇晃了晃手中的筆，「還有別的嗎？」

 

「有一個，」Erik有些遲疑地開口，「我們對彼此硬得起來嗎？」

 

Charles瞪大眼，「我沒想到這個。」

 

「如果我們沒辦法對彼此硬起來—」Erik幾乎是滿懷希望地開口。

 

Charles放下手中的筆，從原本面對著茶几坐著的姿勢轉變為面向著他跪坐。「吻我。」他說，閉上了自己的眼。

 

Erik看著對方放大的臉，不是很明白話題是怎麼轉到這裡的。

 

見他遲遲沒有反應，Charles睜開眼，「你說你不確定我們能不能對彼此硬起來，所以最好的方法就是試試看。」他給了他一個恨鐵不成鋼的表情，「所以，吻我，這樣我們就會知道了。」

 

Erik仍然在試著思考Charles提出的實驗方法的恰當性，失去耐心的Charles發出一聲懊惱的咕噥，然後湊向他。

 

柔軟是Erik第一個可以判斷出的形容詞。他不是沒有吻過Charles，一群大學生聚在一起的時候總是會有太多的酒精和愚蠢的真心話大冒險，可是那已經是很多年前的事了，他甚至不記得對方吻起來是什麼感覺，只記得過多的酒精所造成的暈眩感。那有時候會造成問題，有些人會因此成為情侶，有些人會因此分手，但從來就不會是Charles跟他，因為那是Charles，是跟他一起長大、一起哭一起笑的Charles。他們見過彼此最好和最壞的那一面，知道彼此所有的秘密，而單一的詞或事件從來就沒有辦法定義Charles，因為Charles代表得要遠遠多於這些。

 

然後現在那個代表了一切的Charles正在吻他。Charles閉著眼，房間裡很暗，但是Erik仍能看得見對方近得幾乎可以數得出來的睫毛。意識到自己應該閉上眼，Erik閉上眼，感覺到對方柔軟的唇抵著自己的，而他的舌試探地描繪著他的唇形。

 

他張開唇，受到鼓勵的Charles立刻將舌探了進來。他可以嚐到對方口中淡淡的酒氣，聞到只屬於Charles的味道。

 

他突然意識到自己已經很久沒有聞到這個味道了。Charles的身上有一種獨特的味道，非常淡，但是很好聞。Charles的房間與衣服也會有這種味道，一開始他以為是洗衣粉的關係，但是他們住在一起後，同樣的牌子並沒有在他衣服造成同樣的效果，然後Raven告訴他那是每個人身上的味道。

 

Raven告訴他的時候，他已經聞不到這個味道了。來訪的女孩告訴他那是因為他們兩個住在一起，他早就習慣了，所以自然聞不到，就像有些女孩會不自覺地將香水越噴越多那樣。

 

他記得自己短暫地哀悼過自己再也聞不到那個味道這件事，然後注意力就被總算知道為什麼走廊上的香水味總是薰得他頭疼吸引走。Charles倒是不反感走廊上的香水味，並認為女孩們舉手投足間散發出的香味很迷人。那個下午他們三個人窩在他和Charles在劍橋市的家裡一邊玩走棋遊戲，一邊討論香水的可取性，然後那年的聖誕節Charles送了他人生的第一罐古龍水。

 

他習慣了古龍水的味道，現在出門已經會習慣性地噴上一點，可是他幾乎忘了自己開始用古龍水的原因，直到現在。

 

Charles代表的永遠不只是一件單一的事情。

 

那讓Erik露出一個微笑，Charles退開身體，舔了舔自己的唇。他嬰兒藍的眼珠子轉了轉，看起來正在回味剛剛那個吻。

 

「我希望這代表你喜歡這個吻。」Charles的聲音有些沙啞，Erik感覺到自己的陰莖因為那個沙啞的嗓音和那比平常都要來得更鮮豔的唇而在褲子裡抽了一下。

 

 _棒透了。_ Erik想。 _他怎麼從來沒注意過Charles這麼擅長接吻？_

 

「Erik？你喜歡嗎？」

 

Charles的聲音讓Erik回過神，「是的，」他幾乎是狼狽地回答，「我喜歡。」

 

事實上，是 _太喜歡_ 了。

 

「太好了。」Charles歡快地道，聲音已經恢復成平常的樣子。「那麼就這麼決定了。」

 

電視裡傳來地鐵轟隆隆的聲音，Erik反射性地看了一眼電視，剛好看見男主角與女主角一同從建築物上跳到火車的頂端。

 

他正準備要做的事情大概就是這麼瘋狂，而更瘋狂的是，他就像電影裡的主角們一樣，只想在火車的車頂上向前奔跑。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik坐在自己公寓的沙發裡，看著自己在窗戶上的倒影以及更遠一些的城市燈火，試著不去思考自己現在的處境是多麼地超現實。

 

一周前，他向對Charles承諾的那樣去做了檢查。他的醫生對於這例行公事之外的檢查非常意外，而就在他跟對方解釋是因為他打算開始一段關係時，對方很明顯地誤會了，因為就在他們結束以後，對方用非常真誠的語氣祝福他與他的伴侶幸福。

 

天知道這事兒根本沒有對方想得這麼純情。

 

感謝老天後來他就去東京連續開了三天的會，一場接一場的會議以及與紐約幾乎完全相反的作息時間讓他忙得沒有時間煩惱這件事。他在一場會議的休息時間收到了醫生郵寄給他的檢查報告，並順手將那份檢查報告轉寄給Charles。作為回復，他很快就收到對方的檢查報告，以及一句簡短的『你周六會在紐約嗎？』

 

他給了肯定的答覆，然後才意識到自己剛剛答應了什麼。

 

該死的時差。該死的年度計劃方針。該死的Char——不，該死的總是取代Erik思考的小Erik，畢竟這愚蠢的決定是小Erik做出來的。

 

該死的所有的一切。

 

但不管Erik再怎麼詛咒自己，都沒有辦法改變他的朋友待會要上來他的公寓，而這次他們要做的可不只看電影這麼簡單這件事。

 

Charles很火辣，從大學最後一年，他的朋友一直藉故到他們家和Charles說話開始，他就知道他的朋友非常地吸引人。

 

撇開那個聰明的腦袋，Charles有張非常討喜的娃娃臉。他那雙嬰兒藍的眼睛就跟他的個性一樣總是充滿了活力，而當他在思考時，總是會不自覺地舔著的唇鮮豔得讓人移不開眼睛。

 

在他注意到那人的真正用意，並去質問那人時，那個人告訴他Charles說話時的表情就像是在告訴人去吻他。

 

Charles非常聰明，也有足夠的能力保護自己，但是那還是沒能阻止Erik之後逐漸減少和那個人來往。看在老天的份上，Charles那年才十六歲，那個人就是個該死的變態，如果他以為他會讓想對自己還沒成年的朋友出手的變態來家裡的話，那真是大錯特錯。

 

在這一點上，因為Erik是他們兩個人裡年紀更接近成年人的那個，所以完全沒得商量。

 

幸好這隨著他們成年而不再是問題，而隨著他們逐漸長大，Charles的身形也逐漸轉變成成年男性特有的健壯。他還是比Erik矮上一些（感謝老天），身上也因為不愛運動而沒有那些誇張的肌肉，但是該有的一樣也不少。

 

保全系統因為有人從屋外解鎖而發出聲響，沉溺於思緒的Erik嚇得差點從沙發上跳起來。他站起來，視線剛好對上走進來的Charles。

 

「Erik，」看見他站在客廳，Charles露出一個驚訝的表情，「你站在那裡做什麼？」

 

「我……」Erik希望自己聽上去不像是一個第一次約會而手足無措的男孩。他慌亂地掃視了一遍客廳，希望能找到一個讓他待在客廳的理由，然後他看見桌上躺了一本雜誌，「我剛剛在看雜誌。」

 

「在想我們上次討論的事？」Charles走進客廳，露出一個似笑非笑的神情。

 

Erik直到順著對方調侃的眼神看去，才注意到那本雜誌是上次Charles拿來寫清單的那本。他在心中呻吟一聲，「當然不是，」他用自己最鎮定的聲音說道，「我只是一直沒有時間讀它而已。」

 

那成功地說服了Charles，因為他收起了那個調侃的眼神。「我以為你已經回來好幾天了？」

 

那關心的表情讓Erik立刻就後悔了。「我是，但是你知道，公司就是這麼一回事。」

 

「這證明你老了，你以前可以在公司待上一個禮拜不回家。」Charles走到他面前，語氣毫不留情，但是藍眸卻檢視著他。「你要去睡一會嗎？」

 

「沒有那個必要。」Erik迅速地回答，「我不累，我保證。」

 

「很好。」Charles伸出一隻手放在他的後頸上，對他露出一個微笑。他很快就收回了自己的手，但是Erik卻仍能感覺到對方的手停留在自己脖子上時的溫度。

 

Charles很常這麼做，對他和Raven，那是他表達親暱的一種方式，但那感覺從未如此明顯過。

 

似乎完全沒有注意到Erik反常的人開始脫起自己的外套，「Raven昨天跟我推薦了一部電影，她恨死那個結局了，整個晚餐都在抱怨女主角，但是她堅持我一定要找時間看一看。」他的表情因為提起自己的妹妹而變得寵溺，「我看了一下簡介，似乎是在說一個小女孩害自己的姐姐不得不與戀人分開的故事。」他將外套放在一旁，在沙發上坐下，抬起頭看著他，「你覺得呢？」

 

Erik花了半秒才反應過來Charles是在問自己要不要看，「如果你想看的話。」他幾乎是狼狽地回答，不知道自己為什麼會覺得Charles上來他的公寓只是想要跟他做愛。他在紐約的時候他們總是會盡量找時間見見對方，有時一起下棋，漫無目的地閒聊，有時一起看電影、或是什麼也不做，就只是單純享受彼此的陪伴。

 

「噢，你知道我對那種陳腔濫調的愛情故事怎麼想的，但是如果我連前面十分鐘都沒看過的話，Raven不會饒過我的。」Charles衝著他露出一個無辜的表情，「所以，就十分鐘？如果不好看，我們總是可以再看一次教父。」

 

教父永遠都不會錯，所以Erik走去廚房，準備替他們兩人找點喝的。當他帶著一瓶威士忌和兩個酒杯回到客廳時，電視的畫面正停留在電影的開頭上。

 

「把燈關掉，好嗎？」Charles頭也不抬地道，在自己的手機上按下播放鍵。房間陷入黑暗的瞬間，電視的螢幕也跟著變得漆黑，讓Erik險些撞到沙發，然後，伴隨著打字機的聲音，螢幕再次亮了起來。

 

說是十分鐘，Charles的注意力很快就被電視裡的畫面吸引。從他一動也不動地模樣，Erik判斷對方喜歡這部片，Charles總是無法抗拒藝術氣息濃厚的英式電影。

 

Erik拿著屬於自己的那杯酒杯，微微抿了一口，將注意力放回電影上。

 

電影比他預估的還要好看，但是話又說回來，他本來也不知道這部電影究竟在說什麼，所以一點期望也沒有就是了。故事的開場很緊湊，Erik在電影的步調放慢下來後分心地看幾眼Charles，Charles在其中一個角色提到另外一個角色是劍橋畢業的時候露出一個被逗樂的表情，往後陷進沙發裡。

 

Erik永遠都沒辦法搞懂牛津跟劍橋的恩怨。

 

他放鬆地看著電影，有這麼幾分鐘真的徹底了忘記Charles跟他做的協議。

 

直到電影裡的男主角開始一邊打字，一邊露骨地形容自己對心儀對象的幻想。

 

Erik吞了口唾液，不自在地調整了一下自己的坐姿，以掩飾自己微微抬頭的陰莖。他看了眼Charles，原本以為會看到Charles專心看電影的側臉，但他卻正好撞進Charles看向自己的視線。

 

打字的聲音越來越急，男主角形容的畫面也越來越露骨，Erik看著Charles，感覺到自己完全地硬了。

 

Charles舔了舔唇，看起來有些臉紅。他的視線從Erik的臉上緩緩地向下移動，有些遲疑地開了口，「你想要—」

 

「你也想要。」Erik可不會錯過對方褲子不自然的隆起。

 

Charles一臉無辜，「我本來打算等到看完電影以後。」

 

Erik立刻就感覺到自己變得更硬，一邊模糊地想著原來不是自己想錯方向，而是Charles就是這麼想的。

 

他將對方壓進沙發裡，他們的勃起隔著褲子頂著對方，而Charles在Erik吻上他時甚至還發出了小小的呻吟，情色的程度讓男主角幾分鐘前還聽起來十分露骨的形容立刻變成普遍級。他們啃咬著對方的嘴唇，一邊胡亂扯著彼此身上的衣服，Charles身上的襯衫大概被他扯鬆了幾顆釦子，Erik將自己埋進對方的頸窩，聞到對方身上乾淨的肥皂味。

 

「你洗澡了？」他艱難地讓自己的唇離開Charles的皮膚，居高臨下地看著被他抱在懷中的Charles，不知道自己這種時候怎麼還會有心情問這種問題。

 

「是的。」Charles看起來很不確定，「我以為這樣更有禮貌？」

 

Erik不知道自己怎麼沒有想到應該要洗澡這件事。他早上出門的時候洗過了，當然，但是就算整天都待在辦公室裡，一整天下來他的身上還是沾上了各式各樣的味道。

 

「是的，我很抱歉我沒想到這件事。」他尷尬地道歉。撇開這尷尬的情境，因為沒有洗澡而跟Charles道歉本身就詭異透了。大學時期的最後一個暑假他們一起去山上露營，Charles可是見過他連續五天沒有洗過澡的樣子。「你要我去洗—」

 

Charles把他拉回另外一個吻裡，「別開玩笑了。」

 

※

 

他們最後還是設法回到了臥室，Erik沒想過把自己的手從Charles身上拿開是這麼困難的一件事，但是當他不得不伸手進床頭櫃翻找潤滑液跟保險套的時候，他真的很希望自己有條尾巴，讓他能夠在雙手不離開Charles的情況下完成這件事。

 

「我得警告你，我很久沒這麼做了。」Charles在他身下說。

 

Erik幾乎可以感覺到自己的勃起立刻變到硬得發疼的程度，上帝他真希望他此刻就在Charles的身體裡。他咬牙，試著讓自己專心在尋找潤滑液跟保險套這件事上，而不是立刻轉過身將自己埋進對方的身體裡，「別幫倒忙，Charles。」

 

「我只是想讓你有點心理準備。」Charles聽起來很委屈。

 

Erik終於找到了他在尋找的東西，他隨手將保險套和潤滑液扔到床上，然後伸手抱住Charles，將對方壓進床褥中。

 

「在我硬得要死而你還沒準備好以前，」他懲罰性地輕輕咬了咬Charles的唇，「對，一點忙都沒幫上。」

 

「你在建議我以後應該事先準備好自己嗎？」Charles問，「因為如果你這麼覺得，我不介意—」

 

Erik吻住對方，截去那個莫名其妙的建議。「想都別想。」他咬牙切齒地道，Charles值得更好的。

 

Charles皺了皺鼻子，「只是說說。」他說，但是放柔的語氣顯示出他不會再提議那些莫名其妙的建議了。

 

Erik伸手去拿潤滑液，在手上擠了些，然後摀在手心中摀熱。Charles想吻他，Erik撐起自己的身體，避開那個吻。他們兩個人都在劇烈地喘息，Erik可以感覺到自己的心臟在胸腔劇烈跳動，而他的勃起則硬得發疼。

 

「Erik？」不明所以的Charles困惑地喊了他的名字。他裸露的胸膛透著迷人的粉色，舔了舔自己的唇，看起來困惑又色情。

 

「你確定你想要這個？」Erik問，聽見自己的嗓音因為情慾而變得沙啞，「因為如果這不是你想要的，Charles，我不確定我之後可不可以停下來。」

 

「我不會，保證。」

 

就像所有人一樣，他們成長的過程中或多或少保證過一些東西。Erik和Charles最常做保證的對象是Raven，他們有時候覺得自己似乎太寵那個女孩了，但是那是Raven，寵她似乎沒什麼不對。而且Raven除了有些太過直率以外，並沒有任何被寵壞的跡象，所以當Raven跟他們之中的任何一個人提出要求時，他們大多還是會傾向於答應。

 

大多數的時候，Charles會說我保證，就像大部分的人一樣。但是Erik是Charles最好的朋友，期間又和對方一起住了好幾年，所以他知道Charles有個小習慣，那就是當他真心承諾什麼的時候，他不會說我保證，而是只會說保證。

 

Charles是真心想要他，他可以感覺到自己提在嗓子眼的心因為意識到這一點而放鬆下來。他再次俯下身，吻住Charles的唇。Charles的舌立刻就纏了上來，同時纏上Erik的還有他的腿。

 

他們的勃起頂著彼此的小腹，Erik漫不經心地磨蹭對方的臀縫，將塗滿潤滑液的手往對方的下身探去。

 

在他的指尖觸碰到對方臀縫的那一刻，Charles的身體反射性地變得緊繃，但他很快就放鬆下來。

 

「反射動作。」他說，無辜地眨了眨眼，臉上浮起紅暈。他說話的口音變了，不再是標準的牛津腔，而是摻雜了一些蘇格蘭的軟軟腔調。

 

這不是第一次了，Erik一直知道Charles有些蘇格蘭腔，明顯程度會隨著Charles的清醒程度而改變。

 

他知道這件事好幾年了，一開始還是Charles跟他提起的。事實上，一直到大學畢業為止，Erik都覺得Charles的口音還算正統——如果不考慮他在紐約州出生且長大的話，對方的腔調其實一點也不奇怪，畢竟Xavier家族是有世襲爵位的那種家族——然後去牛津讀研究所的Charles偶然跟他提起有人說他的口音很奇怪。

 

「奇怪？」他記得那時候他剛剛成立了自己的公司，為了一張訂單在幾乎毫無採光可言的小辦公室裡沒日沒夜地工作。

 

「他們說我的口音混了一點蘇格蘭腔，」Charles在電話的那端這樣說道，「而且據說我喝醉以後會變得很明顯。」

 

「原來那是蘇格蘭腔。」Erik還記得在將近二十四小時的忙碌以後，跟老朋友漫無目的的閒聊有多麼令人放鬆，「我知道你喝醉以後說話會變得比較含糊，但是我沒有想過那是別種腔調。」

 

「但蘇格蘭腔？認真的？」Charles的語氣讓他幾乎可以想像朋友說話時瞪大眼睛的樣子，「我這輩子從來沒去過蘇格蘭。」

 

「我很確定你可以找到一個周末去看看。」Erik幾乎要笑出來，「還有說真的，Charles，你的奶媽是蘇格蘭人，你真的覺得你有一點蘇格蘭腔很奇怪嗎？」

 

電話那端的Charles沉默了一下，「好吧，我猜不會。」

 

「滿分。」這下Erik是真的笑出來了。

 

「別學我說話。」Charles笑著警告。

 

「我控制不了，從你第一次當上助教開始你就一直是這樣說話的，你不能怪我被你影響。」

 

「現在看看誰才拿了滿分。」他的朋友大笑，讓Erik也跟著大笑起來。他們就這樣在電話的兩端對著彼此大笑，直到他們終於能夠控制自己，不再像個喝了太多酒精的傻瓜一樣毫無形象地大笑後，Charles又繼續道：「試著回去睡一會，好嗎？」他用那帶著些微蘇格蘭腔的口音溫和地道。而也許是剛才毫無形象的大笑所產生的多巴胺，也有可能是Charles混合了一點蘇格蘭腔的口音，Erik感覺到自己緊繃的神經放鬆了不少，「我知道你很看重這張訂單，但是規律的休息會讓你工作的效果更好。」

 

他答應了，但是他那天晚上沒有回家，而是在辦公室裡的沙發上睡了幾個小時。他躺在那張因為長度不夠而讓他不得不縮著腳的沙發裡，睡了幾周以來最安穩的一覺。

 

他一直知道Charles有一點蘇格蘭口音，他想過也許正是因為如此，他的朋友才總是能讓他放鬆下來。當Charles特意放柔語調的時候，那總是能有效地讓他放鬆他緊繃的神經。

 

可是直到現在他才知道，Charles在動情的時候也會變成那軟軟的蘇格蘭腔。

 

他俯下身，吻了吻Charles的脖子。

 

「噢，這真是個壞主意，」Charles笑起來，用那軟軟的蘇格蘭腔不太真心地抗議。他在他的身下動了動，逃避那個半是搔癢、半是挑逗的吻，「你太了解我了。」

 

「我以為這就是重點。」Erik舔拭著Charles的脖子，在對方白皙的皮膚上留下一道淺淺的水痕，「所以我可以比其他人更能取悅你。」

 

Charles仰起脖子，將自己脆弱的脖頸暴露在他面前。那些吻有效地吸引了他的注意力，因為當Erik將自己的手指推進對方體內時，Charles並沒有抗拒，而是發出了淺淺的呻吟。

 

對方的體內乾燥、且溫暖。他可以感覺到男人的肌肉緊緊地箍著自己的手指，他試探性地將自己的手指探得更深，讓對方習慣自己的存在。

 

「Erik。」Charles呻吟著，他的臉上佈滿紅暈，眸中因為情慾而變得深幽。他原本擁著Erik的手探上Erik的陰莖，鬆鬆地環著它開始套弄起來。

 

「是的，Charles。」Erik回答，不待對方請求便用另外一個吻封住對方的唇。他們的唇舌交纏著，Charles不耐地晃動自己的腰部，讓Erik的手指被動地在自己體內進出。

 

第二隻手指比第一隻要有侵略性得多，在這樣的情況下，Erik實在很難保持理智。他的手指在對方體內探索著，潤滑劑幫上了不少忙，Charles的身體變得濕潤。Erik試探性地在特定的範圍尋找著對方的敏感點，果然，當他的指尖滑過某個位置時，Charles尖銳地抽了一口氣。他原本環在Erik陰莖上的手驀地收緊，讓Erik也跟著低哼一聲。

 

Erik沒有停下，而是繼續輾壓著那裡。Charles呻吟著，雙腳不自覺地收起，狠狠地夾著Erik的胯骨。

 

「進來。」他喘息著，鬆開Erik的陰莖，「我不想要你還沒進來就射了。」

 

沒有一個男人可以抵抗這樣的一句話，Erik探進第三隻手指，潦草地確定Charles不至於會被自己用傷後，立刻抽出手指，在棉被中翻找著遺落的保險套。

 

他心急地扯著鋸齒狀的邊緣，但是滿手的潤滑液增加了他工作的難度，讓他忍不住發出挫敗的低吼。Charles伸手接過保險套，毫無困難地就打開了保險套的包裝，Erik立刻接過，將它套上自己的勃起。

 

他將自己的勃起抵上對方因為剛才的擴張而不自覺收縮著的入口，抬眼看向Charles。Charles垂眼看著他，他張著唇，正在喘著氣，給了他一個肯定的眼神。

 

Erik將自己推進對方的體內，Charles閉上眼，眉頭微微地擰起。擴張不夠，但他盡力了。他用盡所有的意志控制自己慢慢地進入對方，Charles低低地呻吟著，一邊努力放鬆自己的身體。

 

當他終於全部進去後，他俯下身，擁住Charles。「很疼嗎？」

 

「它比我以為的要來得大。」Charles壓抑地道。

 

Erik知道對方不是故意的，但是他的朋友真的非常、非常地明白如何在床上滿足一個男人的虛榮心。所以當Charles因為感覺到他變得更硬而露出驚恐的眼神時，Erik只能吻了吻對方的鼻尖，希望那能轉移對方的注意力。

 

「我很抱歉，」他悄聲道，不是太真心地道歉，「我沒有辦法控制。」

 

Charles閉上眼，Erik知道那是對方默許自己繼續的方式。他慢慢地移動著自己，一邊努力讓自己專注在對方的臉上，確定自己沒有弄疼對方。他鬆開對方，伸手握住對方因為疼痛而稍微變軟的勃起，緩緩地套弄起來。

 

他用拇指抹開前液，用拇指刺激那敏感的頂端。那有效地轉移了Charles的注意力，因為他不再抗拒他，紅唇再次吐出細碎的呻吟。

 

他微微聳動自己的腰部，讓自己在Erik的拳中進出，也讓Erik被動地在自己的體內進出。

 

Erik配合著對方，加快了自己的速度。他們的喘息變得粗重，Erik一次又一次地退出對方的身體，然後將自己狠狠推進。Charles的身體溫暖地包覆著他，而Erik愛死了對方的這個樣子。

 

「叫我的名字。」他啞聲道，加快自己的速度。Charles的身體因為太多的刺激而拱起，夾在他腰上的腿像是要將他融進自己的身體。

 

「Erik。」他一次次地喚道，現在已經可以很明顯地聽出那軟軟的蘇格蘭腔。他伸手，手掌覆上Erik覆在自己陰莖上的手，幫助他快速套弄自己。

 

他的身體變得越來越緊繃，他一次次地喊著Erik的名字，Erik的感官幾乎超載，身體的每一個知覺都是此刻在他身下的這個人。

 

「Erik！」他尖叫，身體徹底僵住，陰莖卻抽蓄著射在Erik的手中。Erik沒有停下動作，而是加快了自己的動作，與對方一同達到高潮。

 

※

 

他退出對方的身體，翻身躺進床裡。偌大的空間裡一時之間只剩他們劇烈的喘息，Erik仍然因為剛才的性愛而有些暈眩，他側過身，一邊試圖回復自己的呼吸，一邊看著躺在他身邊的Charles。

 

Charles閉著眼，也在喘著氣，看起來也是還沒有恢復過來的樣子。他的身上滿是迷人的紅暈，Erik伸出手，想要觸摸對方，也許一個吻，那會逗樂Charles，他可以想像他的朋友閉著眼笑著回應他的吻的樣子。

 

他的朋友。

 

那幾個字狠狠地打進他的腦海，讓Erik猛地收回自己伸出去的手。

 

他以為他在做什麼？Charles是他的朋友，他 **最好** 的朋友。他們也許承諾了互惠互利，但是像戀人般的相處模式可不是協議的一部份。

 

他掀開棉被，空氣中性愛過後的氣味因為他的動作而變得更明顯。他坐在床沿，心慌意亂地扯下保險套，然後站了起來。

 

「Erik？」Charles的聲音從他背後傳來，仍然帶著那軟軟的蘇格蘭口音，聽起來非常困惑。「你要去哪裡？」

 

「我得去一趟浴室。」Erik回答，沒有回頭看對方，幾乎是落荒而逃地進了浴室。

 

跟只開了夜燈的臥室比起來，浴室裡太過明亮的燈光刺得他雙眼生疼。他隨手將打了結的保險套扔進垃圾桶，打開水龍頭胡亂地用手掬起還沒變溫的水沖了沖自己的臉。太過冷的水讓他稍微冷靜了些，他抬起頭，看著自己在鏡子中的倒影。

 

你以為你在做什麼，Erik Lehnsherr？

 

Charles是你的朋友，他不屬於你，你不應該跨過那條線，你應該要分得清愛與性的區別。

 

他嘆了口氣，從一旁的毛巾架上扯下毛巾，擦乾自己的臉，然後將毛巾放到水龍頭已經開始變溫的水下，浸濕它。

 

「你真是個糟糕的傢伙，」Charles在他走出浴室的時候評論道，笑著瞇起的眼睛看起來滿是戲謔與喜愛，「沒有人會在完事後立刻逃跑。」

 

Erik將那條溫毛巾扔在對方臉上，蓋住那個戲謔的眼神，希望Charles沒有注意到逃跑的那個部分有多麼真實。


	4. Chapter 4

如果Erik肯對自己誠實的話，他確實擔心過與Charles互惠互利會對他們的友情造成不好的影響。

 

那並不是因為他對他們的友情沒有信心——一同經歷青春期，他們當然因為無聊的小事氣得好幾天不肯跟對方說話過，這事再怎麼尷尬也不會比那時候更尷尬了——而是有些事，一旦開始，就很難停止。

 

他想這大概就像他和Charles在加拿大的亞伯達省看過的水庫泄洪那樣。那個建在深山的水庫當然足以有效地貯存起上游的水，但是在洩洪時，除非流掉了一定的流量，否則那些閘門再堅固也沒辦法在如此大量的水流沖刷下重新阻擋住那些水流。

 

對於那個回憶，除了水庫洩洪時轟隆隆的水聲，Erik唯一記得的就是Charles肆無忌憚的大笑聲。那一天很冷，就算裹得嚴嚴實實的，Erik還是可以感覺到自己暴露在外的指尖因為太低的溫度而發麻。他搓了搓手，將手塞進羽絨外套的口袋裡，轉過頭看站在他身邊，整個人幾乎是趴在欄杆上的Charles。

 

Charles的臉因為零下的低溫而紅通通的，但是那完全不影響他的好心情。他的眼睛因為眼前壯觀的畫面而閃閃發光，與因為下雪而灰濛濛的天空相比，蔚藍得不可思議，而他的笑聲連那幾乎能沖刷走一切的水聲都沒有辦法掩蓋。

 

他原本很後悔被Charles說服一路開車北上到加拿大——誰想得到加拿大的洛磯山脈冰封期這麼長，那趟旅程他們幾乎什麼都沒有看到——但是那個和Charles一起站在冰封的深山，看著冰川的水磅礡而下的時刻，後來卻成為他年少時期最好的記憶之一。

 

Charles從來不會自己做的決定後悔，他總是相信做了以後才後悔好過什麼都不做，所以Erik其實沒什麼好擔心的。

 

但如果Erik肯跟自己誠實的話，當他發現與Charles互惠互利並沒有對他們的友情造成不好的影響時，他還是鬆了口氣。

 

Charles還是那個Charles，對衣服有著災難性的品味，但是一開口就會讓人移不開眼睛的那個Charles。

 

好吧，也許還是有些不好的影響，因為以前他們相處時他可不會滿腦子都是對方高潮的樣子。Charles白皙的皮膚會因為情慾而泛紅，眼睛濕漉漉的，全是他的倒影，而他的唇—

 

「Erik？」

 

Erik回過神，「是的？」

 

Charles用手撐住自己的下巴，玩味地挑起一邊的眉。「你今天怎麼了，特別心不在焉？」

 

考慮到現在將近中午，他們面前放的分別是伯爵茶和愛爾蘭咖啡，還有一盤進行到一半的棋盤。已經喝掉的二杯伯爵茶的Charles發音非常清楚，但是喝了摻了威士忌的愛爾蘭咖啡的Erik還是聽出了對方那不注意便會忽略的蘇格蘭口音。

 

有些事，一旦開始，就很難停止，像是Erik現在真的變得非常、非常地在意Charles的發音。

 

「你又這麼做了。」

 

「什麼？」坐在他對面的人困惑地眨了眨眼。

 

「蘇格蘭口音。」

 

「放過我的口音吧，Erik。」Charles呻吟，將臉埋進原本撐著下巴的手掌中，「如果真的要抱怨口音，我想我更有資格。我有三個博士學位，可是我就是沒辦法分辨出你的口音到底屬於哪裡。」他重新從手掌後露出自己的臉，一臉深思，「也許我應該再去讀一個學位，你知道，語言學或人類學什麼的。」

 

「我能說什麼，」Erik聳聳肩，注意力重新轉回眼前的對話，「我四處旅行。」

 

「恐怕太多了，我的朋友。」Charles大笑，「當你不在紐約的時候，我永遠也弄不清楚你究竟在哪個國家。」

 

「不管我在哪裡，我永遠都只有一通電話的距離。」

 

「是的，而對這我非常感激。」嬰兒藍的眼睛再次彎成好看的弧度，Erik發現自己又想要吻對方了。這真是個糟糕的影響，和Charles下棋是他最享受的休閒活動之一，他真希望自己能專心在那些漫無目的的閒聊上，而不是滿腦子都只是想著做愛。

 

「往好處想，你應該慶幸Sharon很快就意識到這是一個錯誤，並且給Raven請了一個有著正統東岸腔的奶媽。」

 

「我一直不確定這到底是好事還是壞事。」Charles若有所思地瞇起眼，「你知道，她有時候真的太粗魯了。」

 

「土生土長的美國人有美國人很粗魯的刻板印象，這樣真的正常嗎？」

 

「你是個愛喝啤酒的德國人，你告訴我啊。」Charles反擊。

 

「而你可以在三十秒內喝完Yard of Ale。」Erik才不會不戰而降。

 

他們就這樣互相開始掀對方的底，幾分鐘後，Charles大笑起來。「那句話是怎麼說的？最了解你的人是你的敵人？」他笑得幾乎喘不過氣，「如果這是真的，我的朋友，你肯定是我這輩子最大的敵人。」

 

「我真幸運，有個會讀我的心的敵人。」Erik乾巴巴地道，包在袖子裡的手臂因為那個念頭而浮起小小的疙瘩。

 

那樣的結果一定是災難性的，他們太了解彼此了。如果他們真的決定傷害對方，他們也許能有效地造成傷害，但是誰都站不上風，最後只會一起毀滅。

 

萬幸Charles是他的朋友，他無法想像自己必須傷害Charles的樣子，他不可能下得了手傷害Charles。

 

「真的會有人有敵人嗎？我的意思是，有朋友是不是更正常一點？」Charles揉了揉自己笑得發酸的臉頰。

 

「沒有永恆的朋友，沒有永恆的敵人，只有永恆的利益*。」

 

「聽起來像是個真正的企業家。」Charles拿起瓷杯，對他致意。

 

Erik用自己只摻了一點點威士忌的愛爾蘭咖啡回應對方的致意。

 

Charles放在一旁的手機開始響起來，他放下杯子，「終於。」他誇張地嘆了口氣，接起自己的手機，「親愛的，我可以去接妳了嗎？」他停頓了一下，「太棒了，那麼待會見。」

 

「她準備好了？」Erik問，但是已經站了起來。

 

Charles點點頭，一邊將皮夾塞進口袋。「我永遠也搞不懂只是和我們出去吃頓飯為什麼需要花上這麼多的時間準備。」

 

「因為她是女孩子。」Erik指出。

 

「我知道，但是我的意思是，又不是說我們是其他人或是什麼的。」Charles從大衣的架子上拿下他的大衣，遞給他，然後再轉頭拿自己的大衣時抱怨道，「她可以頂著那可怕的藍色面膜跟我們玩走棋遊戲，為什麼出去吃頓飯得花上一個小時準備？素顏在怎麼可怕也不會比那個面膜可怕。」

 

「我相信她不會同意。」Erik悶笑，伸手按下電梯的按鈕。

 

「我真高興我不需要化妝。」因為關門而比他晚上幾步的Charles在他身後下結論。

 

電梯很快就來了，Charles在他們踏進大廳時歡快地和櫃檯後面的管理員打招呼，並在門僮替他們開門時親切地和對方互相祝福有個美好的一天。

 

Erik永遠也無法理解對方身上那些彷彿永遠也用不完的活力是哪來的，Charles總是能有效地記住那些每日都會見到，實質上卻沒有什麼交集的人的名字，而Erik則對在大廳被管理員攔下詢問日常瑣事極度反感。

 

他的朋友宣稱這是因為他黑暗又扭曲，但Erik更傾向認為自己注重隱私。

 

「是我的錯覺，還是Raven最近待在紐約的時間真的變多了？」他在他們踏進紐約的街道時問道。

 

「我想她在考慮將工作室搬回紐約。」

 

Erik蹙眉，「為什麼？」

 

Charles聳聳肩，「不知道，她沒有告訴我原因，只說在想而已。」

 

Raven住的飯店不遠，距離Charles的公寓只有幾條街的距離，所以雖然是步行，但他們很快就到了。他們進到飯店大廳的時候，Raven正坐在沙發裡用手機。那讓他們花了些時間才在人群中認出她來，因為她將一頭漂亮的金髮染成了紅色，而垂下的長髮擋住了她的臉。Erik不會說自己不喜歡對方的新髮色，畢竟Raven一向非常善於打扮自己，但是用兄長的心態來說，他還是更喜歡對方原本的髮色。

 

「Erik！」Raven驚喜地叫道，站起來給了他一個擁抱，「我以為你會在餐廳跟我們會合。」

 

「我早上和Charles在一起。」他鬆開那個懷抱，打量著眼前的女孩。自從那天和Xavier家的兄妹一起吃過飯後，Raven好幾次回紐約都剛好跟他錯過了，他已經有好一陣子沒見過對方了。

 

「你們兩個真的得停止用這種退休後的模式開始你們的周末。」Raven毫不留情地嘲笑，但是卻在擁抱自己哥哥時親暱地用臉頰蹭了蹭對方，「沒有人會在星期六的早晨下棋。」

 

「Erik才是那個一大早出現在別人公寓擾人清夢的那個人。」Charles哀怨地指出，在結束那個擁抱後慢半拍地注意到Raven的頭髮。「妳的頭髮是紅的。」

 

「我染好一段時間了，好看嗎？」Raven勾住自己的哥哥彎起的手。

 

「我喜歡妳原本的髮色。」Charles毫無戒心地說。

 

Erik跟在他們身後幾乎笑出來，果然，下一刻Charles就被Raven用手肘拐了一記。

 

「嘿！這是為什麼？」Charles抗議，揉了揉自己的肚子。

 

「金色在巴黎太惹眼了。」Raven像是完全沒有聽到Charles的哀號。

 

「因為金髮是一種變異，」Charles回答，「一種非常絕妙的變異—」

 

「我知道，變異且自豪。」Raven用一種非常無趣的語氣打斷Charles，轉過頭對Erik露出一個燦爛的笑容。「Erik，我不在的時候Charles有惹什麼麻煩嗎？」

 

「Raven，我才是年紀比較大的那個。」Charles無奈地指出。

 

「上個禮拜他和人打賭多久才可以訓練松鼠衝浪。」Erik眼眨也不眨地出賣自己的朋友，「實驗室裡那個叫做……Hank的？」

 

「Erik！」Charles停下腳步，一臉頭疼。

 

Erik露出一個自認為最有魅力的微笑，「是的，Charles。」

 

按照往常的慣例，Charles應該會笑著抗議一些像是Erik應該跟他站在同一邊的，又或是Erik不能就這樣遺棄他之類的話，但罕見地，Charles一句話也沒說，只是站在那裡，一動也不動地看著他。

 

「你為什麼總是和那個Hank打一些奇怪的賭？」Raven大笑，「我真希望我有天能見見他本人—」她的話語因為注意到他們之間的沉默而猛地停住，狐疑的視線在他們之間來回游移，「你們為什麼這樣看著對方？」

 

Charles舔了舔自己的唇，將自己的視線轉回前方，再次跨開腳步。「像是什麼？」

 

「像是你們深愛彼此。」

 

跟Charles並肩走著的Raven並沒有注意到，但是走在他們後面的Erik很明顯地看見紅色從對方的脖子一路往上蔓延到對方的耳尖。

 

「我們當然愛著對方。」他往前跨了一大步，跟上他們的腳步，將Raven的注意力拉到自己身上，「他是我最好的朋友。」

 

Raven朝他翻了一個大大的白眼，「我甚至都不知道我自己為什麼要這麼問。」她挖苦地道，「你們做什麼都在一起，我甚至都不會驚訝你們一起看色情電影，假設男人真的會一起看的話—」

 

「Raven。」Charles虛弱地制止自己的妹妹。

 

他的臉變得更紅了，而Erik則希望自己最近的頻繁出差讓自己的膚色曬得足夠黑，因為他很確定有一股熱氣竄上自己的臉頰。

 

Raven不可能知道他們最近只要見到對方就會像兩隻發情的兔子一樣迫不及待地跳到對方身上。

 

「我已經成年很久了，Charles。」所幸Raven似乎以為Charles只是在糾正她的用詞，「你知道嗎，有很長一段時間，我真的以為你們在一起，畢竟你們幾乎做什麼都在一起。」她皺了皺鼻子，那皺鼻子的小動作和她的哥哥一模一樣，「但是我還是挺高興你們只是朋友的，至少這樣我就不需要擔心在你們吵架的時候必須選邊站了。」

 

Erik可以感覺到那股因為對方的話所代表的而充滿心中的暖流。他是家中的獨子，父母雖然疼愛他，但是能陪伴他的時間總是少得可憐，那讓他在遇見Charles以前一直都是一個人。

 

Charles填補了那個空缺，讓他知道他不是一個人。他們一起對抗世界，一起長大，一起發掘這個世界的遼闊。

 

Charles是他的朋友，他的兄弟。Charles非常疼愛Raven，更別提Raven是那種很難讓人不喜歡的人，讓Erik不知不覺也跟著把Raven當成自己的妹妹般疼愛。

 

他一直知道他對於Xavier家的兄妹而言就像是家人，但是知道與聽見對方這麼宣告，卻是完全不同的兩回事。

 

他伸出手，摟了摟女孩的肩頭。「謝謝妳的認可。」他在Raven鬆開Charles的手，短暫地摟了一下他的腰時告訴對方，「但是這不代表我認同妳的用詞遣字。」

 

不出意外，Raven氣憤地捶了一下他的胳膊當作報復。Erik揉著自己的胳膊，Charles在Raven身後用口型告訴他「告訴過你了。」

 

他和對方交換了一個無奈的笑，知道自己下次討論Raven的奶媽問題時會站在Charles那一邊。

 

※

 

那頓午飯非常愉快，撇開巴黎對Raven直接的說話方式完全沒有任何良好的影響，Erik的確很想念女孩的直率。

 

午餐後，Charles提議他們去大都會美術館晃一晃，卻被Raven一口回絕。

 

「饒了我吧，Charles，我才從歐洲回來，如果有什麼是我最不需要的話，那就是博物館。」

 

雖然才在午飯的時候答應Charles下次不會輕易遺棄他，但是Erik必須贊同Raven歐洲最不缺的就是博物館這個觀點，所以他們只是沿著麥迪遜大道散步，一邊在Raven想進去逛某家店的時候站在櫥窗外聊天。

 

「進來幫我看看這件裙子。」Raven推開精品店的玻璃門，朝他們兩個人招了招手。她讓他們兩個人在店裡頭等了一會，再次出現的時候身上穿著一件靛藍色的裙子。「好看嗎？」

 

Charles謹慎地看著那條無袖的裙子，「這看起來不夠保暖。」

 

「這是春裝，Charles。」Raven用一種恨鐵不成鋼的語氣告訴自己的哥哥這個顯而易見的事實，轉向Erik，「你覺得呢？」

 

Erik必須說只有Raven可以撐起紅髮和藍裙這樣大膽的搭配。「在妳身上很好看。」

 

Raven心情愉悅地在他臉上親了一下，「這就是為什麼我愛你。」她勾著Erik的手，對自己的哥哥做了一個鬼臉，「帶Charles出來逛街一點用都沒有，他的眼中只有保暖跟不保暖的差別。」

 

Charles給了他們一個看叛徒的眼神。

 

快傍晚的時候，回到第五大道的他們先經過了Charles的公寓。Charles本來想送Raven回飯店，但是被Raven拒絕了。

 

「我已經成年很久了，Charles，我可以自己回去。」

 

「我送她吧，反正現在穿過中央公園也不安全。」Erik打斷兄妹間的爭執。

 

那說服了Charles，他給了Raven最後一個擁抱，然後走進自己的公寓。

 

逛了一整個下午的街，Raven看起來也有些累了，安靜地走在他的身邊。

 

「Charles告訴我妳想要把工作室搬回紐約，」Erik打破寂靜，「一切在巴黎還好嗎？」

 

Raven給了他一個詫異的眼神，然後勾起一個很淺的微笑。「Charles永遠都不會注意到這種事。」

 

「他很愛妳，但是這不是他的強項。」

 

「我知道。」Raven停下腳步，但是沒有看他，「他總是很輕易地就和人成為朋友，對他而言融入一個群體從來不成問題。」

 

Erik沉默地等著對方繼續下去。

 

「我沒有他那種天賦，巴黎很好，但是它不是紐約。我必須花很大量的時間跟精力融入那裡，有時候我甚至覺得我所有的時間跟精力都花在那上頭了。」女孩在街燈下的面容非常疲倦，「我知道Charles會說要為自己的與眾不同自豪，但是他從來都沒有什麼是需要隱藏的，那讓我覺得—」她閉起眼，時間長得遠超過眨眼需要的時間，然後再次睜開，語氣中滿是對自己的厭惡，「我覺得自己是個懦夫。」

 

Erik伸手將對方的髮絲固定在耳後，露出對方的側臉，「如果妳必須花一半的專注力在讓自己融入周圍的環境上，那麼妳就只有一半的專注力能夠專心在妳想做的事情上了。」

 

Raven扭過頭，看向他，和Charles一樣蔚藍的眸中有著隱隱的波光。

 

「我不認為這樣是懦夫的舉動，妳很有天分，Raven，妳只是需要對的舞台。」

 

「但是Charles—」藍眸中的波光閃爍了一下。Erik一直知道雖然Raven看起來並不在乎別人的想法，但是其實她卻對Charles的想法在意得不得了。

 

「妳有沒有想過為什麼他會一直告訴妳變異且自豪？」Erik溫柔地看著對方。Raven已經長大了，他不是沒有注意到街上的行人朝對方投去的欣賞目光，但是Raven在他心中一直都會是那個需要他照顧的妹妹。「他愛妳原本的樣子，就算妳真的跟周圍的環境格格不入，他也只會說妳的格格不入是一種絕妙的變異。」

 

那逗樂了Raven，「你說得好像我是個怪胎。」她笑著抱怨，再次開始跨開腳步，「你不知道金髮藍眼在紐約多搶手。」

 

「在全世界都很搶手。」Erik糾正，裝出一本正經的聲音，「就像Charles一直說的，一種絕妙的變異。」

 

「所以你今天早上說我的頭髮適合我只是在安慰我嗎？」Raven斜斜地朝他投來一眼，整個人看起來輕鬆了許多。

 

「我說的是實話。」Erik回道，「但是妳知道不管妳是什麼樣子我們都愛妳。」

 

Raven沒有正面回答，只是輕輕地應了一聲。飯店到了，他們再次停下腳步，「Erik。」

 

Erik看著對方。

 

「我今天早上說的是真的，我沒有辦法在你跟Charles之間選一個，那太困難了。」

 

Erik露出一個微笑，將女孩擁進懷中，在對方的紅髮上落下一個吻。「別擔心，我們不會這麼對妳。」

 

「因為你們根本就不吵架，感謝老天。」Raven鬆開那個懷抱，「我最好上去了，這雙馬靴弄得我腳痛死了。」

 

Erik聰明地沒有指出對方根本就不應該穿著有根的鞋子逛街這件事，而是和對方道了晚安。

 

Raven的背影消失在旋轉門後之後，Erik轉過身，朝自己的公寓走去。他走了幾步，腳步不自覺地慢下了。Charles的樣子在夜色中越來越清晰，他露出一個微笑，旋過腳跟，轉而朝Charles的公寓走去。

 

 

 

*沒有永恆的朋友，沒有永恆的敵人，只有永恆的利益。原文We have no eternal allies, and we have no perpetual enemies. Our interests are eternal and perpetual, and those interests it is our duty to follow. 前英國首相Henry Temple提出的概念。


	5. Chapter 5

「Mr. Xavier？」

 

Erik看著眼前正透過內線跟Charles說話的管理員，不敢相信他居然讓自己陷入這種處境。

 

他現在正站在Charles公寓的大廳裡，等待對方通知Charles自己要上去。

 

他當然可以直接上去，顯而易見，畢竟他早上才這樣做過，而Charles明顯不可能在他們分開的這半個小時內突然間決定換大門的密碼。

 

但是當他走到Charles的公寓時，他突然想起Charles以為他要回家。這代表Charles不會預期有人突然打開門走進他家，而考慮到現在這個時間，Charles肯定還醒著，所以這件事就只會可能有兩種結果。第一種是Charles會被他嚇出心臟病，這很糟，而第二種是Erik會被誤認為是闖空門的而被Charles一槍解決掉，Charles的槍法一向很準，所以這個結果就更糟了。

 

這解釋了為什麼他花了一分鐘在大樓的大門外尋找對講機，想要在自己上去以前先通知Charles一聲，因為Charles住在該死的公寓，而這棟該死的公寓沒有門鈴，只有該死的對講機。

 

然後當他終於在那閃閃發亮的門牌旁邊找到對講機時，他瞪著自己在那金屬面板上的倒影和下面的數字面板，發現自己根本不曉得Charles的代號。

 

這不能怪他，他從來都是直接開門走進去的，所以站在Charles公寓的對講機前試圖回想Charles究竟有沒有提過他的代號是一個完全符合邏輯的舉動。

 

Charles當然沒有提過，因為Erik **有** 公寓大門跟Charles家大門的密碼，所以站在Charles公寓的對講機前試圖回想Charles究竟有沒有提過他的代號的Erik是一個完全的白痴。

 

他根本不應該試著找對講機，因為這是該死的二十一世紀，而二十一世紀每個人都有一個非常酷炫的高科技產品，叫做手機。

 

他應該直接打通電話給Charles，告訴對方他改變心意了，或者更傳統一些，他可以直接上去，然後敲門，讓Charles來給他開門。總之，任何方法都會比站在屋外吹著冷風瞪著金屬面板發呆好。

 

然後，就當Erik以為事情不可能會更糟的時候，門僮打開了玻璃門，問他是不是需要幫忙。

 

所以他究竟為什麼不直接打電話給Charles？

 

「你有名訪客，先生，」管理員仍然在專心地跟Charles說話，完全沒有注意到Erik內心的懊悔。Erik開口，正準備想告訴對方自己的名字，但管理員已經先他一步繼續道，「是Mr. Lehnsherr，是的，先生，Erik Lehnsherr。」他停頓了幾秒，「好的，先生，祝你有個愉快的傍晚。」他對Erik露出一個職業化的笑容，「你可以上去了，Mr. Lehnsherr。」

 

他真的應該直接打電話給Charles。

 

「你怎麼知道我的名字？」Erik問。他很確定自己沒做過什麼值得讓人記住自己名字的事，停下來和管理員聊天是Charles的行為模式。

 

對方楞了一下，像是完全沒有預料到這個問題。「呃，你很常出現在雜誌上。」

 

Erik可以感覺到這個傍晚變得更糟了。「不管你讀到了什麼，那都不是真的。」他嚴肅地告訴對方，「狗仔寫的那些東西全都是在鬼扯。」

 

「什麼？不！」對方打斷他，「不是八卦雜誌。」他看起來有些不好意思，「是商業雜誌，我空閒的時候會讀它們。」

 

Erik困惑地皺起眉。「所以你剛剛說我很常出現在雜誌上—」

 

「指的是商業雜誌。」對方肯定地道。

 

「噢。」Erik閉上嘴。「抱歉，我對狗仔有過一些不太好的經歷。」他尷尬地道歉。

 

「這棟大樓裡的住戶大多都有。」對方富有同情心地安慰他，「這就是為什麼委員會不收名人當住戶。」

 

離他們不遠的電梯在這時打開了，一個穿著套裝的女人牽著她的吉娃娃走了出來。

 

「我最好上去了。」Erik朝電梯走了幾步，又轉過頭，「我不想顯得很無禮，但是我相信我們從來沒有被適當地介紹過？」

 

「Sean，Sean Cassidy。」Sean回答。

 

Erik露出一個微笑，「很高興認識你，Sean，我是Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。」電梯門在這時開始關上，Erik看了一眼電梯，「我真的該上去了。」

 

「還有，先生？」Sean在他用手擋住電梯門時喊道，「Mr. Xavier是個很好的人，所以不管你做了什麼，他肯定會原諒你的。」

 

Erik從電梯裡朝Sean困惑地揚起眉，「什麼？」

 

「那是為什麼你今天沒有直接上去，不是嗎？」Sean問，「因為你們吵架了？」

 

電梯門在他面前關上，Erik瞪著自己在金屬門板上的倒影，覺得這個傍晚絕對稱得上詭異至極。

 

※

 

電梯抵達Charles的樓層時，Charles正雙手環胸，靠在打開的大門上等他。他身上套著睡袍，而雖然睡袍的帶子好端端地繫在他的腰上，但是從他露出的褲管來看，他已經換上了睡衣。

 

看見他，Charles調侃地揚起一邊眉，「忘記大門的密碼了？」

 

「別問。」Erik陰鬱地走進屋子裡，「我剛剛度過了一個這幾年來最詭異的傍晚。」

 

「你才是那個一聲不吭出現在我家的人。」Charles跟在他身後走進屋子裡，「怎麼了？我以為你說你要回家。」

 

「我本來是這麼打算的，然後我突然覺得我們可以一起度過傍晚。」

 

「我們整天都待在一起。」Charles指出那個顯而易見的事實，「而且這還是不能解釋為什麼你讓Sean通知我你在一樓。」

 

「他以為我們吵架了。」Erik牛頭不對馬嘴地回答。

 

「誰？」Charles一時沒跟上他的思路。

 

「Sean，你的管理員。」

 

「因為你讓他通知我你要上來。」Charles毫無困難地推理出原因，Erik從來沒有這麼痛恨過對方的心理學學位。

 

「我們可以不討論這件事嗎？」他悶悶不樂地問。

 

「那你想要討論什麼？」Charles失笑。他走到餐桌邊，開始整理起桌上攤放著的厚重書本與研究報告。電腦的螢幕上正開著投影片的製作介面，種種顯示對方正在工作的跡象讓Erik突然有些內疚，但Charles似乎並不在意工作被打斷。「你想要把早上那盤棋下完嗎？棋盤還在客廳裡，我還沒有收，」他把那些參考資料堆成一疊，然後彎下腰開始控制電腦的鼠標，「給我一點時間，讓我先把這儲存起來—」

 

Erik沒有移動，仍是站在Charles身邊。他看著對方彎下腰使用電腦的姿勢，下棋這個在平時很誘人的選項突然聽起來一點也不吸引人。

 

Charles關掉檔案，將電腦闔起。他直起身體，在視線對上他時緩緩挑起一邊的眉。「或是那個。」

 

Erik今晚已經犯過一次蠢了，沒道理他會再犯一次。所以雖然Charles沒有明確指出『那個』是什麼，但Erik恰好是整個世界最了解Charles的人，於是他毫不猶豫就做了他今天早上就想做，卻一直沒有機會做的事。

 

那個吻就跟他預期的一樣好，他閉上了自己的眼，幾乎嘆息出聲。

 

這個傍晚突然又沒這麼糟了。

 

※

 

Erik啄了啄Charles的唇，將臉埋進對方的頸窩。他們的身體因為剛才的性愛而覆著薄汗，讓這樣的姿勢其實有一點不舒服，但是他並不是很想移動，只是懶洋洋地用鼻尖蹭著對方汗濕的肌膚，感覺到自己的陰莖在對方體內逐漸變軟。

 

Charles在他身下推了推他，「Erik？」

 

Erik沒有移動，仍是維持著那個將臉埋在對方頸邊的姿勢。「如果我想要溫柔，這樣算違反我們的協議嗎？」

 

「你在說什麼？」

 

「溫柔。」Erik又重複了一次。

 

「定義溫柔。」Charles聽起來像是被逗樂了。

 

「擁抱、依偎，」Erik在他的脖子上印下幾個吻，數著對方身上的雀斑，「在脖子上的幾個吻。」

 

「你才是那個在我們第一次做愛後轉身就走的那個人。」Charles笑起來，Erik真愛對方笑出聲時貼著自己胸膛的震動。

 

「我是個混蛋。」Erik承認。他抬起頭，對上Charles垂下看著他的眼，「所以，可以嗎？」

 

Charles沒有回答，而Erik身體裡的每一個細胞都在痛恨自己，「我知道了。」他撐起身體，準備從對方身上起來。Charles愛他，但是那不是一再索取的理由，Charles已經給他夠多了。

 

下一刻，Charles伸手將他拉回那個擁抱。「當然可以。」他柔聲道。

 

那樣的感覺很棒。他們只用衛生紙草草地整理過自己，皮膚上乾掉的汗水和精液很不舒服，但是擁在一起有一搭沒一搭的聊天的感覺很棒。Erik試著想定義這種感覺，但是在他能夠成功將這個感覺與其它和Charles一起的回憶歸類在一起以前，他就已經迷迷糊糊地睡著了。

 

※

 

他睜開眼，從房間內昏暗的光線看來，天還沒有亮。這不是太意外，考慮到現在是冬天，本來就比較晚才天亮，以及他昨天比平常要早睡了好幾個小時，他比平常早起也算是在預料之中。

 

Charles還在睡，Erik可以感覺到對方貼在自己背上的臉頰，以及規律的鼻息吐在自己背上所造成的小小濕氣。他的手橫在他的腰上，一條腿還擠在他的雙腿間，讓Erik嚴重懷疑對方把自己當成了他平常抱著的那些枕頭。

 

以成年人來說，睡覺總是會不自覺地抱著枕頭似乎有點奇怪，但是Charles宣稱這樣可以減少對膝蓋的壓力，而且要求一個睡著的人還必須表現良好太過苛責了，所以除了Sharon在Charles成年以前偶爾唸過一兩句，Erik倒是從來沒有說過什麼。

 

事實上，他反而覺得這樣的小習慣是個優點。如果Charles願意，他可以表現得連宮廷禮儀專家都挑不出一絲毛病。這樣的小習慣讓他顯得更有人性，而不是只是另外一個上流社會的模範繼承人。

 

好吧，他猜他們骨子裡都有些叛逆因子，也許這就是為什麼他可以跟Charles成為這麼好的朋友的原因。

 

在確保不吵醒對方的前提下，他小心翼翼地將自己抽離對方的懷抱。在他成功爬下床以後，Charles發出了模糊的聲音，以為自己吵醒對方的Erik轉過頭，剛好看見Charles將腦袋埋進枕頭中，然後就不動了。

 

說真的，即使知道這是Charles的睡眠習慣，Erik有時候還是很擔心Charles會把自己悶死。

 

他壓抑著拿開那個取代了他的枕頭的衝動，走進浴室裡，沖掉一身的黏膩。

 

等他完成清潔回到房間，臥室的燈已經打開了，剛剛還睡得很熟的人靠坐在床頭用手掌抹了抹臉，看起來還沒睡醒的樣子。

 

「我吵醒你了？」Erik問，走進衣櫃，熟練地找到放著自己東西的那一格。自從有一次Sharon毫無預警地來訪，又堅持不肯住飯店後，他放在Charles家的衣物就從客房移到這裡了。Charles的東西不多，更別提主臥裡的衣櫃大得嚇人，空出一格抽屜給他並不是很困難，這讓他們之後一直懶得把衣服放回客房的衣櫃。

 

「水聲。」Charles無精打采地回答，「如果不會太麻煩的話，下次記得用客房的浴室，我的朋友，我們真的得打破只要你在我的公寓裡我們就會越來越早起的傾向。」

 

「我要去煮些咖啡，你要嗎？」Erik拿出一件灰色的運動褲，問。

 

「咖啡聽起來很不錯。」Charles打了一個不太明顯的哈欠，爬下床走進浴室裡。

 

浴室很快就傳出水聲，Erik套上乾淨的褲子，把原本為在腰間的浴巾和昨晚他們扔在地上的衣服堆在一起，一起拿去洗衣房。

 

主臥外的走廊雖然開著暖氣，但是清晨的低溫仍是讓他不自覺打了一個冷顫。他把客廳的暖氣開到最強，才走進開放式的廚房，心情愉悅地開始煮起咖啡。

 

他設定好咖啡壺，打開冰箱尋找可以當作早餐的食材。冰箱裡有不少生鮮食品，Xavier家的傳統教育也許不讓孩子們進廚房，但是感謝老天沒有貴族血統的Lehnsherr家沒有這項習慣。大學時期他多多少少教會了Charles自己做些簡單的食物，這讓他們免於拿微波食品當早餐的悲慘命運。

 

就在貝果從烤麵包機跳起來，而Erik正在切番茄的時候，他的身後發出了一聲不太妙的聲音。

 

他拿著菜刀，刀上還沾著一些番茄，慢動作地轉過身，剛好看見咖啡機吐出最後一口氣，而落在咖啡壺中的那個東西很顯然不是煮過的咖啡，而是泡過咖啡粉的水。

 

他放下手中的刀，鎮定地上前檢查咖啡壺。他先是按了按不再發光的電源，然後在沒有得到任何反應後開始戳任何他看得到的按鈕，試圖得到任何可能的回應。

 

但是那沒有用，那個陪伴了他度過了無數個早晨的兄弟就這樣遺棄了他。

 

「咖啡機壞了。」Erik幾乎是沉痛地走回房間告訴Charles，而後者那時正穿著浴袍坐在床上用手機。

 

「你真應該改名叫Magneto。」Charles戲謔道，壞掉的咖啡機一點也沒有影響到他，「認真的，如果我把你扔進實驗室裡，我們會不會在你的指尖探測到特殊的電流或是什麼的？也許那可以解釋你為什麼總是弄壞我的電器。」

 

「我想你什麼都不會找到，你的電器總壞的原因是因為它們本來就該換了。」Erik在床沿坐下，仍在哀悼那壺煮壞了的咖啡。

 

「誰知道呢。」Charles聳聳肩，把手機放回床頭櫃，「畢竟你冬天的時候造成的靜電可比其他的人多太多了。」

 

「你自己也說了那是靜電。」Erik面無表情地回答，「而且那是因為你愛穿毛衣，我給我的車門電到的次數都沒有給你電到的次數零頭多。」他思考了一下，因為沒有咖啡可以喝而變得黑暗又扭曲，「如果我每次碰你的時候都能給你一拳，那倒是可以有效地減少靜電，你知道，就跟那愚蠢的拳擊遊戲一樣。」

 

「別提那可怕的拳擊遊戲，」Charles呻吟，往後陷進枕頭堆裡，「我好不容易說服Raven別玩了。」

 

「所以你更喜歡那些BB槍？」Erik問，「在古巴渡假的那一次，Charles，我發誓你撲進沙裡的時候就跟電影裡面一樣戲劇化。」

 

「你知道Raven該死地瞄得多準嗎？」Charles笑著抗議，「有那麼幾秒鐘我痛到連我的腿都感覺不到，還以為自己要坐一輩子輪椅。」

 

「唯一會讓你站不起來的只有你受損的自尊心。」

 

「你衝過來把我從沙裡拉起來的時候可沒有這麼冷酷無情。」Charles做出一個心碎的樣子。

 

「你第二天拿著自己改造過的BB槍把Raven打得在整個度假區亂竄的時候也不像現在這麼有手足情。」

 

「有一點我不會抱怨的是，」Charles伸出一隻手指晃了晃，「你幫我把背上的瘀青揉開的時候簡直太美妙了，我有提過你對這簡直天賦異稟嗎？」

 

「我是你的朋友，不是你的按摩師。」Erik拍了拍床，「趴好。」

 

「幹嘛？」

 

「按摩。」Erik對自己反應遲鈍的朋友翻了一個白眼，「快點，在我後悔以前。」

 

「你真是最好的朋友。」Charles歡快地道，轉過身在床上趴下。他的頭枕在自己的手臂上，垂下的頭髮有些擋住了他的臉，但是Erik仍能看見對方臉上期待的表情。

 

他跨坐在Charles身上，從對方的肩膀開始按摩。Erik不是專業的，所以他真正做的就只是模仿他記憶中按摩師會做的動作，但是Charles顯然一點也不介意，舒服地嘆了口氣，閉上了自己的眼。

 

Erik由上而下地替對方按摩背部，Charles有時候會給他一些回應，像是「對，就是那裡。」或是「噢，這真是太舒服了。」之類的話。在按摩到腰部時，Charles發出了一聲短促的呻吟。他很快就制止了那聲呻吟，抿著唇側過頭，一臉無辜，看起來像是什麼也沒有發生。

 

Erik有時真希望自己不是這麼了解Charles，因為很顯然他們都想到了同樣的一件事。Charles的腰不舒服顯然是昨天晚上的活動所導致的，而當他們還待在同樣的一張床上、Erik還跨坐在對方身上時，他因為想到了昨晚的回憶而逐漸抬頭的勃起毫不意外地頂上了Charles的臀縫。

 

「抱歉。」他立刻從Charles身上下去，尷尬地道歉。互相解決彼此的需求在大部分的時候聽起來都是一個很棒的主意，他們了解彼此，只要一個眼神、一個動作，就可以知道對方想要什麼，這讓他們總是能在彼此身上尋得最大的歡愉，但是在某些Erik應該只是朋友的時刻，他真的很擔心自己無法控制的反應會破壞他們之間的友情。

 

原本趴著的Charles變成側躺，面向著他，「為了什麼？」他的手覆上Erik半硬的勃起，手指隔著運動褲在柱狀的頂端畫圈，然後收攏手掌，緩慢地上下套弄起來。受到刺激的勃起立刻變硬，而始作俑者仍是一臉的無辜，「為了這個嗎？」

 

這真是太墮落了。Erik在不需要提早進公司的早晨會習慣性地運動，但是那指得是晨跑或重量訓練，而不是這種涉及開著暖氣的房間、柔軟的床，還有只套著浴袍的Charles的運動。

 

「我也是個男人，你知道，這代表我們的身體裡都有著太高的睪酮素—」Charles自顧自地繼續道，沒有移開自己的手，Erik的陰莖在褲子裡抽蓄了一下，渴求更多的刺激。

 

「咖啡機壞了，」Erik的理智在做著最後的掙扎，「而且我們的貝果三明治才做到一半。」

 

Charles挑眉，「然後？」他的舌快速地滑過自己的唇，很快，連半秒的時間都不到，但是成為最後一根稻草已經足夠。

 

Erik俯下身將對方壓進床褥中，「沒什麼，就只是覺得應該提一下。」

 

早餐總是可以等的。


	6. Chapter 6

他們最後還是沒下完那盤棋。

 

早餐後，Charles回去工作了一會。Erik待在客廳閱讀商業雜誌，他在翻頁的間隙抬頭看Charles，對方坐在餐桌前聚精會神地打電腦的姿勢就跟他在他們在劍橋市的家中寫期末報告時一模一樣。

 

唯一的差別只在於大學時期Erik不會這麼優閒地在客廳看雜誌，而是會佔據另外一半的餐桌，試圖完成自己的那一份報告。

 

九點多的時候，Erik已經看完了他本來打算看的那三本雜誌，正用他們昨天下到一半的棋盤跟自己下棋，一邊思考公司的政策，Charles關掉電腦，宣布他們應該趁著難得的陽光出去走走。

 

他們一起去了中央公園——Erik本來想慢跑的，但是Charles堅持不肯，所以他們只是沿著步道慢慢散步，一邊有一搭沒一搭地聊天。

 

在走進公園前，Erik在路邊的餐車給自己買了一杯咖啡。那簡直是災難，他懷疑就連早晨那壺被他倒進水槽的咖啡都會比這個好。他克制著打開塑膠蓋子把口中的咖啡吐回去的衝動，強迫自己把第一口吞下去，擰著眉把手中的紙杯扔進他看見的第一個垃圾桶。

 

「你真浪費。」Charles給了他一個譴責的眼神。

 

「這叫做接受自己做出錯誤的選擇。」Erik面無表情地回答，「錯誤的投資已經夠糟了，我沒必要強迫自己喝下那可怕的玩意兒。」

 

他的口中因為剛才的咖啡而發酸，發酸的牙根讓他鼻子也跟著難受起來。

 

「擦乾你的眼淚，Erik，這可沒辦法為你做的事情正名。」Charles一點也不明白他剛剛受到的是怎麼樣的折磨，還在叨叨絮絮著人類對於資源的浪費，「你知道在所有的物種裡，只有人類會製造出多餘的資源嗎？就像你剛剛扔掉的那杯咖啡，浪費的不只是製造它的資源，還有大自然必須分解掉它的資源—」

 

「如果不是你的咖啡機壞了，這事根本就不會發生。」Erik還在試著擺脫口中可怕的味道。熱愛茶類勝過咖啡的Charles永遠也不會明白咖啡對他的重要性，「它對我而言就像是兄弟一樣不可或缺，但是你完全不在意它就這樣沒了，」Erik任命地接受自己不喝點別的什麼是別想沖淡口中的味道了。他一邊尋找著飲水機，一邊揉了揉鼻子，努力擺脫那個不舒服的感覺，「你遺棄了我們。」

 

Charles停下腳步，不敢置信地看著他。「兄弟？認真的？Erik，那只是一個咖啡機。」

 

Charles，Erik決定，必須明白他剛剛經歷了什麼樣的苦難。他拉過Charles，低頭給了對方一個吻。Charles嚇了一跳，反射性掙扎起來，但是Erik才不會這麼容易讓他擺脫自己。他加大力道，將自己的手指陷進對方柔軟的髮絲，固定住Charles，不容拒絕地將自己的舌伸進對方的口中，將自己還帶著那可怕咖啡味的舌捲上對方。

 

Charles嚐起來有淡淡的伯爵茶的味道，那個味道很好，讓Erik忍不住加長那個吻。

 

「現在你明白了，那杯咖啡就是個災難。」他結束那個吻，道。他的一隻手仍陷在Charles的髮中，另一隻手則鬆鬆地箍著對方的手腕。他們靠得這樣近，讓他們的嘴唇在說話時不經意地摩擦。

 

Charles完全愣住了。他微微張著嘴看著Erik的樣子有點傻氣，Erik放開自己對Charles的箝制，忍不住大笑出聲。

 

「你這個尼安德塔人。」回過神的Charles沒好氣地給了他的胳膊一拳，一點都不輕，依照當年的拳擊遊戲得來的經驗大概還會留下一點不太明顯的瘀青，但是完全無損Erik的好心情。他單方面地宣布新的咖啡機由他來買，這次必須是有著金屬外殼、還可以打奶泡的高級機型，而不是Charles家中原本那台有著動物造型、連保固期都還沒過就壞掉的塑膠入門機型。

 

Charles徹底無視了他。

 

最後他們找了一片草坪坐下，Erik漫不經心地玩著手中的草梗，一邊聽Charles講實驗室裡所發生的趣事。

 

他講得很認真，帶著手套的手不時做出手勢輔助。後來話題轉到了早上Erik在思考的、關於公司的管理問題。

 

「你必須記得，我的朋友，『適者生存』指得可不是適合，而是適應。」

 

Erik立刻反應過來問題的盲點。能力高的人並不總適合做領導人，這代表公司的晉升制度在基礎上就有缺陷。他一邊思考著解決這項問題的方法，一邊感嘆自己最好的朋友是個同時擁有遺傳學學位和心理學學位的人是一件非常幸運的事。

 

他的朋友繼續解釋自己的觀點，一邊做出輔助的手勢，「就像人類是這個星球上的領導物種，但是我們卻會做出浪費咖啡這樣傷害環境的事。」

 

Erik把手中打了好幾個結的草梗扔到對方身上，決定收回自己剛剛的感嘆。

 

※

 

周一，Erik整個上午都在試著從Charles指出的盲點切入問題的核心。他的進展非常緩慢，但是成果看起來十分有希望。

 

放在辦公桌上的手機震動起來，Erik抬頭，發現是他的私人號碼，只有家人和非常親近的人才會用那支號碼找他，所以他毫不遲疑地放下手上的工作，閱讀未讀的訊息。

 

是Charles。

 

他給他發了一張照片，看起來是八卦雜誌封面的一部份。一個小圓圈裡Raven勾著他的手走在街上，看衣服是週六那天下午。他們兩個人都在笑，配上照片下面寫著的『不只是友情』的粗體字和後面的好幾個問號，看起來還真像是這麼一回事。

 

『我不懂我明明就站在離你們一步都不到的地方，他們為什麼要把我裁掉。』Charles在照片下面寫著。

 

Erik感覺到自己露出了一個微笑，他讓自己陷進皮椅中，回覆對方的簡訊，『因為哥哥在旁邊就不能下這種聳動的標題了。』

 

『我的朋友，哥哥在旁邊標題才能下得更聳動，像是已經得到家人應許什麼的。』

 

『真可惜他們沒想到這個標題會更好。』Erik回道，立刻又傳了下一條，『說起來你什麼時候開始看這種八卦雜誌了？我以為你只看 _自然_ *，或是隨便什麼需要同儕審查的期刊。』

 

『我沒看，是Hank早上買咖啡的時候店員塞給他的。』

 

Erik本來想告訴Charles他的研究生真的太好說服了，這可不是一個好兆頭，但是他輸入到一半，另外一條簡訊就又傳了過來。

 

『而且更好笑的是那時候Raven剛好到實驗室找我，正好看見Hank手上拿著這本書。』

 

那個可憐的研究生，Erik同情地想，然後便因為那個滑稽的畫面而忍不住笑出聲。他刪掉原本打到一半的字，『然後呢？發生了什麼？』

 

『我希望我知道，我的朋友，但是我那時候不在實驗室裡。我進去的時候Raven津津有味地在看雜誌，Hank一臉懺悔地看著我，我一開始還以為他弄死了所有的小白鼠。』

 

只有Charles，Erik想，這個世界在他眼中總是如此鮮活。

 

※

 

Erik擺脫嘗試跟他攀談的人，走向提供酒水的桌子。大廳裡到處都是盛裝打扮的人們，討論著Erik毫無興趣的話題——一群從頭髮到腳趾都精心打扮過的女人正在討論某個從西岸來的暴發戶居然在雞尾酒派對上提供紅酒，Erik完全不明白雞尾酒派對為什麼不能有紅酒，但在她們眼中這顯然是不可饒恕的失誤。女人們的不遠處是一群在討論高爾夫球的男人，Erik第一個想到的跟高爾夫球有關的回憶是他和Charles在高爾夫球場的停車場用高爾夫球車當賽車，考慮到他們那時的年紀，那很瘋狂，也很好玩，但最後的結果是他們在轉彎時撞上了一台車的車尾，開車的Charles摔出了車子，而Erik的小腿在撞擊中則留下了一道好幾公分的疤，所以顯然Erik也不可能跟他們討論這個，因為他嚴重懷疑那些古板的男人會懂得欣賞這個故事。另外一對男女正在討論公事，聽起來比那些討論雞尾酒派對的女人和高爾夫球的男人有趣多了，但他們的業務範圍是和Erik完全沒涉獵過、在可以預期的時間內也不會涉獵的那種。——他放空心思，開始計算他答應公關部門的四十分鐘還有多久結束。

 

說實話，他完全不曉得自己在這裡做什麼。倒不是說他對這種以慈善為目的的午餐會反感什麼的，但是他不明白當他可以在辦公室裡直接簽一張支票給主辦方時，公關部門為什麼非要他親自露臉，然後在眾目睽睽下將支票交給主辦方。

 

他以為他養著一整個公關部門的人就是為了讓他可以不用來這種活動的。

 

「Erik！」一個歡快的聲音在他的右後方響起，Erik轉過身，對上Charles帶笑的藍眼。

 

「Charles。」他露出今天第一個真心的笑容，給了自己的朋友一個擁抱。「我不知道你也會來。」

 

「我只是來露個臉而已，我還得趕回學校。」Charles對他做出一個你懂得的表情，「我媽就是不能容忍這種場合沒有Xavier家的人出現。」

 

「我懂，公關部門直接把這事加上了我的日程表。」Erik點點頭。「你要坐我的車走嗎？我只答應了四十分鐘，在十幾分鐘就可以走了，我可以讓司機載你到學校。」

 

「我們兩個要去的是完全相反的兩個方向，」Charles哭笑不得地提醒他，「而且我現在就必須走了，學校那邊我不能離開太久，我讓司機別熄火。」在Erik還來不及失望他必須度過獨自剩餘的時間前，Charles又繼續道，「你今晚有事嗎？我回家的時候可以順路帶些泰國菜回家，學校旁邊新開的那家的綠咖哩簡直太棒了。」

 

「聽起來很不錯。」他告訴自己的朋友，「你今天幾點—」

 

「感謝老天，總算找到她了。」Charles露出鬆了一口氣的表情，「等等，我得先把支票交給她。」他拍了拍Erik的肩膀，然後急匆匆地走了。Erik看見他毫無困難地加入宴會主人和一個對沖基金的經理人的交談，在一分鐘內就完成給支票和脫身這件事，並且完全沒有冒犯到派對的主人，相反地甚至還逗得對方看起來像是忍不住想在他臉上親一口似的。

 

「有時候我真的挺好奇這究竟是因為你生來就這麼擅長這個，還是只是因為你是個Xavier。」他在Charles走回來的時候告訴後者。

 

「你只是羨慕我比你更討人喜歡。」Charles的眼因為一個不明顯的笑意而彎起，「我得走了，實驗室那邊還需要我。」

 

「如果你把我留給他們，我就死定了。」Erik用眼神示意他身後那些不斷看著他們，想和他們說上話的人，做了一個被生吞活剝的手勢，「你知道的。」

 

那逗樂了Charles，他的眼變得更彎。「我知道。」

 

「再見，老朋友。」Erik將手放進口袋，和自己的朋友道別。他當然不會要求Charles在工作跟這場無聊的慈善午餐會作選擇，Charles熱愛他的工作。

 

Charles再次親暱地碰了碰Erik的胳膊，「再見，Erik。」

 

※

 

傍晚的時候Erik收到了Charles的簡訊，他必須留下來，不曉得必須待到多晚。Charles問他要不要取消今晚的計畫，但Erik那時候已經在Charles的公寓裡了。

 

他告訴Charles他會等他，然後他替自己泡了一杯茶，繼續處理公事。當他處理完隔日的日程表上將近一半的工作時，他闔起電腦，站起來舒展自己因為維持同一個姿勢太久而僵硬的身體。

 

牆上的時鐘顯示現在已經十點多了，Erik有點想打電話問Charles是不是還在實驗室，後來又覺得如果對方正在忙的話自己的電話只會打擾到他。他走進主臥，在床頭櫃上找到那本Charles提過看完後要他也看一看的科幻小說，坐在床上看了起來，決定再等三十分鐘就回家。

 

Erik不是很確定自己等了多久，但肯定不止三十分鐘，因為他不小心睡著了。當他睜開眼的時候，他從原本的坐姿變成躺姿，棉被蓋在他的身上，原本拿在手中的書也被人放回床頭櫃。他側過頭，明顯做了這一切的Charles躺在他旁邊睡得正沉。Erik撐起自己，準備回家。

 

「你醒了？」他一動Charles就被他吵醒了，但是他的聲音很含糊，聽起來正在跟自己的睏倦搏鬥著，「現在幾點了？」

 

「快兩點了。」Erik悄聲回答，「我該回家了。」

 

「別傻了，」Charles的字幾乎全黏在一起，Erik必須湊很近才能聽懂他在說什麼，「現在凌晨兩點，你真的認為我會讓你在這個時候自己穿過公園回家？」

 

「你的確知道有一種東西叫做計程車，對吧？」他好笑地幫對方把一縷滑落的髮絲推回原位，「而且這裡是紐約，就算現在是凌晨街上也到處都是人。」

 

「回去繼續睡，Erik。」Charles的手指在棉被裡鬆鬆地抓著Erik的衣角，「看在老天的份上，我們又不是沒有一起睡過覺。」

 

這倒是真的，Erik立刻就被說服了。「至少讓我把衣服給換了。」

 

Charles鬆開了他的衣角，Erik脫掉身上不舒服的襯衫和西裝褲，只剩下裡面的四角褲。他順便去刷了一個牙，當他回到臥室時，Charles蜷縮在棉被裡，看起來又睡著了。

 

Erik爬上床，除了街上偶爾呼嘯而過的警車和消防車，房間裡很安靜，只有離他只有幾吋的Charles規律的呼吸聲。

 

他閉上眼，棉被因為對方的體溫而暖烘烘地，讓他因為刷牙而有些冷的皮膚很快地就暖了起來。他聽著那幾乎就在耳邊的呼吸聲，再次放鬆下來，一下子就睡著了。

 

※

 

第二天早上，他睜開眼，因為超過七個小時的睡眠而精神飽滿。

 

他陷在鬆軟的棉被中轉過身——跟他自己的床比起來，他的朋友有張鬆軟到人神共憤的床。實際躺在上面後才讓他理解Charles為什麼總是把握任何可能的機會賴床——看向睡在靠窗的那一側，仍然在熟睡的Charles。

 

外面的天色仍然昏暗，但是卻不似午夜或是凌晨的吵雜。清晨總是一天之中最安靜的時候，讓這個時刻不可思議地親密。

 

他看著Charles——他很少用這個角度看自己的朋友。通常他看到Charles的時候，他只會想要讓他那愛賴床的朋友快點起床，好讓他們能夠一起吃早餐或做些其它什麼的事，所以認識了Charles這麼多年，他從來沒有像現在這樣只是看著對方睡覺。

 

Charles睡著的時候和清醒的時候十分不一樣。他睡著的樣子看起來很安穩，彷彿什麼都無法驚動他，跟他清醒時充滿活力的樣子截然不同。

 

Charles咕噥了一聲，翻了個身。他的腿跨上Erik的大腿，臉頰無意識地蹭著Erik的胳膊，像是在尋找最舒服的姿勢。

 

因為姿勢，他的勃起頂上了Erik的大腿。Erik垂眼看著那個在睡夢中不自覺地挑逗自己的人，緩緩地挑起一邊的眉。現在是早晨，這代表Erik也硬著，而且完全不介意做些消耗體力的事，唯一的問題就是他應該吵醒Charles和他一起解決還是去浴室趁著洗澡的時候解決自己的需求。

 

Charles發出語意不明的聲音，將臉埋進Erik手臂和床單之間的間隙，然後就不動了。在他徹底安靜下來以前，Erik勃起的陰莖因為對方頂在自己大腿上的勃起而反射性地抽蓄了一下。

 

他側過身，將手伸進Charles的睡褲裡，決定Charles必須明白一大早就挑逗自己會有什麼樣的後果。

 

他握住Charles的陰莖，開始緩緩套弄起來。當他逐漸加快速度時，Charles的呼吸變了。他抬眼，對上Charles因為還沒完全睡醒以及情慾而迷濛的眼神，並在Charles抬起自己的腰時有默契地將對方的褲子和內褲拉到膝蓋。

 

沒有了褲子的阻擋，Erik的動作更加順利。他套弄著對方，一邊根據對方的喘息調整速度，並不時刺激對方敏感的頂端。

 

Charles的陰莖滲出了不少前液，Erik可以感覺到自己也是。他在內褲中的勃起濡濕了布料，但是他現在有更重要的事。他用拇指抹開Charles的頂端的液體，讓自己專心在讓Charles射出來這件事上。

 

終於，在一個特別尖銳的喘息後，Charles屏息射在了他的手中。

 

他們兩個都在喘氣，Erik仍然硬得發痛，但是奇怪地，他並不是真的這麼介意這件事。他近乎著迷地看著因為高潮而渾身散發著粉色的Charles，一邊平復自己因為剛才的刺激而太快的心跳。

 

「早安，老朋友。」原本閉著眼享受他服務的Charles睜開眼，對他露出一個早晨的性愛後特有的那種慵懶笑容。

 

突然間，答案就像金箭一樣擊中了他。

 

Erik看著自己的朋友陷在棉被中的模樣，手上還有著對方剛剛射在自己手上的精液。

 

 _完了。_ 他驚恐地想著。 _我愛上了我最好的朋友。_

 

 

 

*自然(Nature)，科學期刊。


	7. Chapter 7

「我受夠了。」在Erik今天早晨第三次恍神以後，坐在他身邊的Emma放下手機，停止報告Erik今天的行程。「現在，告訴我你到底在煩惱什麼，不然我們今天什麼事都別想做成。」她將手環抱在胸前，氣勢洶洶地質問他，「你酒駕撞死人了？或是有人拿床照威脅你？拜託別告訴我你有了一個私生子，我真討厭應付小孩子。」

 

「我愛上Charles了。」Erik平板地回答。

 

Emma仍然維持著那個氣勢洶洶的姿勢，「然後？」

 

「妳沒聽懂嗎？」Erik看著自己一向能幹的秘書，不可思議地道：「我說，我愛上Charles了。」

 

「我知道。」Emma揚起精緻的眉毛，但是她放下了交疊的手臂，語氣也變得困惑起來，「從我第一天當你的秘書開始我就知道了，所以你的問題到底是什麼？」

 

「不是對朋友的那種愛。」Erik煩躁地糾正，不明白為什麼自己一向能幹的秘書今天反應特別慢，「是一個男人對另外一個男人的那種，妳明白嗎？我想要跟他交往—」他猛地停頓，想起自己早晨出門前仍在賴床的Charles縮在棉被裡半夢半醒地給他的那個吻，糾正自己，「不，事實上，我想我想要跟他一起共度餘生。」

 

Emma瞇起眼，「你的意思是說—」她慢吞吞地開口，「你們之前其實沒有在交往？」

 

「我到底要說幾次，」這其實是Emma第一次這樣問他，畢竟Erik的私人生活並不包含在Emma的工作範圍裡，但是這麼多年來Erik幾乎數不清自己到底澄清過幾次，讓他在回答這個問題時格外煩躁，「我們只是朋友。」

 

「說自一個三十秒前剛剛承認自己愛上自己朋友的人。」Emma面無表情地回答，在Erik給了她一個怒視之後繼續補充，「你們幾乎所有的休閒時間都在一起，Erik，更別提你們還會在工作日一起共進晚餐，誰會這麼做？」

 

「很好的朋友就會。」

 

「舉出一個例子。」Emma在Erik來得及說出Charles的名字以前補充道：「Charles以外的例子。」

 

Erik思考了一下，「Azazel，我們上周還一起吃了晚餐。」

 

「他是你的副執行長。」Erik可以發誓Emma的眼角抽蓄了一下，「而且你們幾個月才一起吃一頓晚餐，更別提上周根本就不算晚餐，我也在那裡，記得嗎？你們整個晚餐都在討論公司的事。」

 

「他也是我的朋友，這就是為什麼我們會合夥。」Erik解釋，「至於為什麼我們很少一起吃飯，是因為Azazel幾乎無時無刻都在出差。」他提醒道，這差不多也解釋了為什麼他們必須把握時間討論公事。

 

「那麼為什麼有這麼多個早晨，我必須到上東區接你？」Emma繼續問道，「包含今天。」

 

如果是在昨天，Erik會毫不猶豫地回答這事其實沒有這麼奇怪。睡在朋友家裡並不是什麼大不了的事，更別提他和Charles一起住過好幾年，他們在彼此家裡就跟在自己家一樣自在。

 

但是今天早上，Erik剛剛意識到自己愛上了自己最好的朋友，這讓他突然想起來他已經很久沒有睡在客房了。自從他們訂了那個協議後，睡在一起似乎就成了順理成章的事，畢竟當他們單獨待在同一個屋子裡時，不管一開始的初衷是什麼，他們最後總會回到床上去，晚上必須回去客房太不切實際了。

 

「我們是朋友。」他重申，但這次語氣沒這麼堅定了。

 

「那麼我們就有個問題了，」Emma說，「你要追求他嗎？雖然我不會說那是追求，考慮到你們本來的相處模式就跟情侶一樣。」

 

Erik側過頭，看向車窗外的街景。車子已經駛離了上東區，他可以看見外頭髒兮兮的街道和好幾個堆得幾乎有半個成年男性這麼高的垃圾堆。紐約的交通一直很糟，到處都是無視紅綠燈的行人和車子，以及幾乎沒有間歇的喇叭聲。這代表在車子抵達位於下城區的辦公室以前，Erik還有好些時間可以好好地思考自己的處境。

 

「我不知道。」他告訴Emma，沒有移開自己的視線，「我必須想想。」

 

※

 

他應該要追求Charles嗎？

 

感謝前一晚他在等Charles時提前完成了不少工作，因為整個早上他的工作效率低得可憐，腦中盤旋的全是這個問題。

 

Erik往後靠著椅背，漫不經心地轉著手中的鋼筆，決定先解決這個問題。

 

他愛Charles嗎？他靜下心來，將問題拆得更細，問自己。

 

答案是無庸置疑的，他愛Charles，不只是朋友，不只是兄弟。他曾經懷抱希望他今天早上所感覺到的只是因為性愛而帶來的錯覺，但是他很快地就意識到自己的感覺遠遠沒有這麼簡單，因為當他意識到自己愛上Charles時，他根本就還沒射，而他完全不在乎這件事，因為當時他全部的注意力都在Charles身上。

 

那不可能只是因為性愛，也不可能只是因為Charles是他最好的朋友。

 

但是，是從什麼時候開始，他對Charles的友情開始變質的？

 

Erik試著回溯自己過去幾個月和Charles的互動，但是除了他們開始上床以外，其他一切都跟過去十幾年一樣，而Erik很肯定自己以前沒有對Charles抱有這種想法。

 

愛會讓人產生佔有慾，不是嗎？他可從來沒有對Charles的交往對象有意見過。

 

好吧，除了那個叫做Michael的。Charles那時候真的很喜歡他，他從來沒見過Charles對誰這麼瘋狂的樣子，開口閉口談的全都是那個有著愛爾蘭血統的男人。

 

「你會喜歡他的，Erik。」Charles在電話那頭信誓旦旦地保證，「他也是在德國出生的，你們會有很多話題可以聊。」

 

我不需要遇到他就知道我不喜歡他。Erik記得自己那時候這樣想。Charles在那段感情裡投入太多，幾乎迷失自我，而那對感情來說從來就不是好消息。

 

後來他還是沒有機會見過Michael本人，因為沒多久他們就分手了。當Charles哭著打電話告訴他說他們分手的時候，Erik真的很想掐死那個他從未謀面、不懂得欣賞Charles的好的傢伙。

 

他把所有的工作扔給Azazel，在最短的時間內趕到英國。來開門的Charles看起來很頹廢，Erik從來沒看過對方在下午的時候還穿著睡衣，穿在外面的睡袍隨意地套在身上，帶子連繫都沒繫。

 

「我要宰了他。」他咬牙切齒地道，Charles把自己埋進他的懷中，安靜地掉眼淚。

 

「不。」他阻止他，悶悶的嗓音破碎得讓Erik心碎，「他真的是一個特別好的人，他試過了，我們都試過了，但是我們不適合。」

 

「他傷了你的心。」Erik回答，「他會為此付出代價。」

 

Charles笑了。他這麼傷心，但是他還是笑了，Erik不明白這個世界怎麼會有人不愛這樣的Charles。

 

「我剛剛失去了一段感情，拜託別做出任何會讓我失去我最好的朋友的事。」窗外吹進一陣風，將他身後的窗簾吹得在起居室飛舞。沒有烏雲遮擋的陽光照在他的身上，他看起來糟透了，雙眼紅通通的，眼下有著沉重的黑眼圈，下巴上滿是鬍渣，但是當他微笑時，Erik知道自己願意做任何事留住那個笑容。

 

那天晚上他陪著Charles喝酒，並在Charles悲傷時提供一個收容那些悲傷的懷抱。

 

「我記得我小時候奶媽會讀床邊故事給我聽。」當他好不容易說服Charles放下酒瓶，試著回去睡一會時，Charles躺在他身邊，面對著他，這樣告訴他。因為Charles在英國的房間放的是單人床，他們被迫共享一顆枕頭，一條棉被，距離近得讓Erik可以聞到對方說話時的酒氣，但是那天晚上他們都不是這麼介意。「那時候他們還不曉得我聽得懂更難的，所以她給我讀的故事都是那個年紀的孩子會聽的故事，有一個我最喜歡的故事是狐狸寶寶問狐狸媽媽是不是不管如何都會愛自己。」

 

「然後呢？」

 

「她告訴他不管如何她都愛他，當然。」Charles疲倦地對他扯了扯嘴角。

 

「不管如何我都愛你。」他告訴Charles。

 

「在故事快結束的時候，狐狸寶寶問狐狸媽媽愛是否能被修補。」Charles像是沒有聽到他說的話，繼續說道，「她告訴他，一起共度的時間，一個微笑，和一個吻，愛能夠被這些東西修補*。」

 

Erik聽懂了，這是Charles版本的我愛你。

 

「我一直不是真的明白這個故事，我的意思是，我明白它的邏輯，但是我從來沒真的經歷過。」Charles皺了皺鼻子，「但是我想現在我懂了，我知道為什麼愛能夠被修補。」他的手在棉被中輕輕拽著Erik的衣角，他的聲音很輕，但是每一個字都重重地刻畫在Erik的心裡，「謝謝你在這裡，謝謝你愛我。」

 

「你不需要道謝，因為你是Charles，所以我愛你，」Erik說，想了想又補充，「不管如何。」

 

那逗樂了Charles，他發出一聲非常小聲的笑聲，「我知道，我也愛你，不管如何。」

 

那天晚上Charles扯著他的衣角睡著了。Erik本來應該在Charles睡著後回去客廳的沙發試著睡一會，但是Charles在睡著後沒多久不自覺地將自己埋進他的懷中，微微皺起的眉看起來十分沒有安全感。Erik伸出手臂，擁著對方，只希望Charles說的是對的，愛真的能被修補。

 

儘管他能提供的僅是一個擁抱這麼少。

 

※

 

「Erik。」Erik回過神，看向在門口的Emma。後者一手壓著門把，探進半個身體，「我要去吃午餐，你今天中午沒有任何午餐預約，我需要幫你打電話訂任何東西，或幫你買任何東西回來嗎？」

 

「不了。」

 

Emma的眉微微揚了起來，看起來像是想說什麼，但是最後什麼也沒提。「好吧，那麼晚點見。」

 

「晚點見。」

 

辦公室的門再次關了起來，Erik放下手中的鋼筆，突然想起這支鋼筆是Charles在他公司上市的那一天送給他的。他那時候仍在英國，所以這支筆是用快件寄到辦公室的，隨包裹附上的短籤寫著『每個成功的執行長都需要一支好的筆。』

 

他們之間有太多的回憶，這就是Erik遲遲無法決定是否應該追求Charles的原因。

 

他愛Charles，不只是朋友、不只是兄弟。曾經他可以毫不在乎地送Charles出門約會，但是現在只要想到這樣的可能就讓他感到難受。

 

他不是一個喜歡打安全牌的人。確認要追求的目標，制定計畫，然後執行，一直都是Erik的人生哲學，不僅僅是對工作，對感情也是，畢竟保守可不是讓他在事業上如此成功的原因。

 

但那是Charles，如果他搞砸了，那麼潛在的損失太大了，他不認為自己可以接受失敗的結果。

 

如果Charles對他沒有一樣的感覺怎麼辦？他們認識了這麼多年，如果真的想在一起，他們有成千上萬個機會可以在一起，但是他們至今仍然只是朋友。

 

又或者，如果Charles認為這只是因為太棒的性愛而產生的產物呢？如果Charles決定他們應該停止見彼此一段時間，直到這個感覺消失呢？

 

他的胃因為太多的不確定而沉甸甸地。他想要Charles，想要Charles只是單純地想要他、而不是因為某個愚蠢的協議，想要Charles在他的懷中入睡、在他的懷中醒來，想要Charles用那軟軟的蘇格蘭口音說愛他。

 

Erik想要Charles愛他，不只是朋友、不只是兄弟。

 

他放在桌上的手機響了起來，是私人的那一支號碼。Erik拿起手機，是Charles，簡短地寫著『在下城區工作，晚上一起晚餐？』

 

他看著螢幕上方CX的字樣，開始患得患失起來。

 

Erik愛Charles，而直到他意識到的那一刻，他才發現自己原來愛了Charles這麼久、這麼深。

 

他愛那個能夠輕易被他逗笑的男人、愛那個會用不知道究竟什麼方法找來初版的永恆之王給他當生日禮物的男人、愛那個在他懷中哭到睡著的男人。

 

他愛和他一起走過了諸多歲月的Charles、愛他和Charles共度的每一刻。

 

Erik愛Charles，這麼久、這麼深，愛到他願意做任何事情把笑容留在Charles臉上，就算Charles沒有辦法給他相同的東西也沒關係。

 

但如果Erik就是那個可以給Charles快樂的人呢？他們熟知彼此的每個小習慣，卻還是深愛彼此，這個世界上不會有比他們更愛對方的人了，他們能成為夢想中的朋友，沒有理由他們不能成為夢想中的伴侶。

 

Erik應該要追求Charles嗎？答案似乎是肯定的，確認要追求的目標，制定計畫，然後執行，一直都是Erik的人生哲學，而他現在的目標是Charles，考慮到他們的過去，他有信心他們之間不會存在不適合這樣的問題，所以真正的問題就是他要怎麼樣才能讓Charles對他有一樣的感覺。

 

有人輕輕地敲了兩下門，是Emma，她的手中拿著一個用紙包著的三明治。「我幫你買了一個三明治—」她收去話尾，緩緩地挑起一邊的眉，像是可以讀他的心似地道：「你已經決定了。」

 

「是的。」Erik回答。「謝謝妳的三明治。」

 

Emma把三明治放在桌上然後走了，Erik低下頭，在手機上快速地打下肯定的回答，然後按下發送鍵。

 

Erik當然要追求Charles。

 

他放下手機。

 

現在的問題是，他應該要怎麼做，才能抵達自己想要的目標。

 

 

 

*狐狸媽媽跟狐狸寶寶的故事出自Debi Gliori的No Matter What，Charles引用的那句話原文是“[w]ith time together, a smile, and a kiss – love can be mended with things like this.”


	8. Chapter 8

「有人今天心情很好啊。」

 

Erik垂下眼，藉由切牛排的動作掩飾自己的眼神，狀似不在意地問：「是嗎？」

 

「別想愚弄我。」Charles輕快地道。Erik抬眼，剛好看見Charles用兩根手指抵著自己的腦袋，對著他刻意地眨了眨眼，「我可以讀你的心。」

 

Erik失笑，「所以我正在想什麼？」

 

Charles瞇起一邊的眼睛，裝模作樣地擺出一個正在閱讀什麼的表情，「你終於解決了前陣子一直困擾你的管理問題。」

 

那已經是好幾天以前的事了，但是Erik不會告訴Charles這一點，因為這樣Charles會追問他究竟是為了什麼而心情愉快。

 

他不能告訴Charles是因為他們一起吃飯，現在還不行。和Charles吃飯自然是愉快的，但是當Erik終於認知到坐在他對面的人不只是他最好的朋友，更是他想要共度一輩子的人的時候，不能怪他整頓晚餐都有些控制不住自己的笑容。

 

事實是，當他看著Charles生動地模仿某個英文部門的同事在聚餐的時候做出的傻事時，他不知道自己怎麼會花了這麼多年才意識到自己多麼愛這個人。

 

這感覺有點像Charles給他玩過的那些測驗視覺盲點的實驗。那是兩張幾乎完全相同的圖，像是一架飛機停在停機坪上的照片。兩張圖片會有一個非常明顯的差別，明顯到完全不需要尋找也會立刻注意到的那種，比如第一張照片裡飛機有引擎，第二張照片則沒有。

 

當它們是靜止的時候，參與者立刻就可以判斷出兩張照片的差別，但是那兩張照片不會是靜止的，它們互相交替，每一次只停留一秒，參與者的任務就是在這種情況下找出兩張圖片不同的地方。

 

Charles那時候完全用看好戲的眼神在看他，甚至還憋著笑提示他當他看見以後，他就再也沒有辦法看不見。

 

Charles是對的，Erik花了幾分鐘才在那不斷閃動的螢幕上注意到消失的引擎，但當他終於找到的時候，他覺得過去幾分鐘的自己是 **瞎的** 。

 

看在老天的份上，一架飛機的引擎不見了，他不知道自己怎麼會沒注意到這麼明顯的事。後來Charles一邊大笑一邊跟他解釋那莫名其妙的原理，顯然這跟注意力和某些大腦構造有關係，他甚至在Erik的自信心強烈受損的情況下開了搜索引擎證明這個世界上瞎的人不只Erik一個。

 

Erik確實不是，但是如果Charles不是笑得這麼誇張的話，他會感覺更好受一點，而不是這麼想捏爛那架飛機。

 

他看著坐在他對面，沒有像回憶裡這麼誇張，但是也在大笑的Charles，勾起嘴角。

 

他猜這就像那次愚蠢的回憶一樣。友情和愛情相互交替，讓他忽略了那些超越友情的感覺。但是他對Charles的感覺如此明顯，明顯得讓他一旦注意到，就再也無法忽略。

 

「你還記得你那次讓我看的那個測驗視覺盲點的實驗嗎？」他問，「就像那次一樣，但是我現在已經知道問題在哪裡了，而且我有信心可以很快解決它。」

 

「那叫做改變視盲*。」Charles糾正，但是他顯然知道Erik在說什麼，因為他臉上的笑容立刻變得更大，「我怎麼可能忘？你恍然大悟的表情簡直太經典了。」

 

「我很驚訝當人們沒有注意時，可以忽略多麼明顯的東西。」Erik拿起自己的酒杯，抿了一口。

 

「我知道，很瘋狂，不是嗎？」Charles低下頭切自己的肋排，沒有看見Erik露出的獵食者般的笑容。

 

這確實很瘋狂，但Charles毫無概念。

 

※

 

Erik低頭煎著早餐的炒蛋和香腸，一邊心情愉快地哼著不成調的歌曲。

 

咖啡機正發出沸騰的聲音，但是這不是Erik心情愉快的原因。

 

他用金屬材質的鏟子來回翻轉著平底鍋中的香腸，受熱的香腸微微蜷曲，有一點像昨晚Charles睡著後不自覺蜷縮在他懷中的姿勢。

 

房間裡傳來鬧鐘的聲音，就在Erik正思考應不應該回房間把鬧鐘關掉時，鬧鐘的聲音停了。沒多久，一個拖著拖鞋走路的腳步聲從臥室走向廚房，Erik沒有回頭，仍是低著頭準備著他們的早餐，但是他的嘴角不由自主地彎了起來。

 

「早安。」Charles無精打采的聲音從他的身後傳來。

 

「早安。」Erik回答。「幫我拿盤子，可以嗎？」

 

他沒有告訴Charles盤子在哪裡，因為Charles理所當然地知道盤子在哪一個櫥櫃裡。不過話又說回來，就連他搬進這間公寓後Charles第一次借宿時，他也沒有問過盤子在哪裡就是了。他靠著對他的了解自己找到了盤子，有時候Charles真的就跟可以讀他的心一樣。

 

Charles沒有回答，但是Erik的身後傳來了碗盤的碰撞聲。

 

「你究竟是怎麼做到這麼晚睡又這麼早起的？」Charles在把盤子放在Erik右手邊的流理台上時問道。

 

「運動。」Erik把平底鍋中的食物分別放進盤子裡。

 

「我會跳過這個，謝了。」Charles轉身打開放著咖啡杯的櫥櫃，一邊從裡面拿出杯子，一邊喃喃抱怨，「為什麼我身邊的人都這麼熱愛運動？你就算了，你身上就連一公克的贅肉都沒有，我可以理解你對運動的熱愛。但你知道Hank跑步的速度有多快嗎？你還以為一個每天泡在實驗室裡的人會不擅長運動，老天，我上次和他一起跑步的時候他幾乎快了我一圈。」

 

「你和Hank一起跑步？」Erik有些不是滋味。他把平底鍋和鍋鏟放回爐子上，從昨晚開始就一直維持著的好心情瞬間消失無蹤。

 

「就只有一次而已。」Charles漫不經心地回答，拿著杯子走向咖啡機，「那天我們遇到了一點小瓶頸，Hank提議我們出去舒展一下筋骨。」他笑著搖了搖頭，拿起咖啡壺往杯子裡倒咖啡，「我還以為他說的是沿著建築物慢慢跑一圈，結果他說的運動是真的運動。」

 

Erik從來沒有介意過Charles不和他一起晨跑這件事，Charles沒有在早晨運動的習慣，作為朋友Erik很好地接受了這一點。但是他猜愛真的會讓人產生佔有慾，因為他必須承認當他聽到Charles和Hank一起跑步時，他有些受傷。

 

「你就沒有和我一起跑步過。」

 

「你在天剛亮的時候晨跑。」Charles哭笑不得地提醒他，「你知道我有多麼愛我的床。」

 

「所以如果我把跑步的時間換到晚上，你就會跟我一起跑了嗎？」Erik固執地追問。

 

「我們不能散步就好嗎？」Charles把咖啡杯分別放在他們平常各自習慣的位置上，痛苦地反問。

 

從他反問的語氣，Erik知道如果他要求，Charles會願意為了他這麼做，那讓他突然又不這麼介意Charles和Hank一起跑步這件事了。Hank也許因為工作的關係，比Erik有更多機會和Charles相處，但是只有Erik能夠讓Charles願意做出犧牲。

 

姑且不論Hank對Charles有沒有抱有那種想法，在追求Charles這件事情上，Erik有信心自己的勝算比別人大很多，因為他已經擁有了別人所沒有的——Charles的愛。

 

「外面已經開始下雪了。」Erik回答，不再執著這件事以後很快就調適好自己的心態。「你真的想要在有積雪的時候在外面散步？」

 

「這正是為什麼我們不應該跑步。」Charles在自己的位置上坐下，「在這種天氣跑步可比散步危險多了。」

 

Erik把食物放在Charles面前，拿著自己的那一盤早餐跟著坐了下來。「我們好一陣子沒有一起運動了。」

 

「我們昨天晚上才一起運動過。」

 

Erik差點被炒蛋噎到，Charles剛剛真的跟他開了一個跟性愛有關的玩笑嗎？

 

他抬起頭，看向Charles。「噢，Erik，這永遠都不會變得無趣。」Charles樂不可支地道，徹底地被Erik的反應娛樂到。「為什麼已經過了這麼多年，你還是這麼純情？你的德國血統真是太可愛了。」

 

Erik放下自己的刀叉，擺出他平常開會時面無表情的樣子，挑起一邊的眉，「如果這是你認知的運動，」他的視線緩緩地向下移動，一直到Charles被餐桌遮住的部分，意有所指地開口：「我不介意再來些晨間運動。」

 

在他的注視下，Charles收住了笑容。他的舌快速地滑過自己微張的唇，看起來有些無措。

 

Erik收回視線，重新拿起刀叉，彷彿什麼都沒有發生過似地問：「壁球怎麼樣？」

 

「什麼？」Charles茫然地反問。

 

Erik對自己的朋友露出一個無害的笑容，「今天晚上一起打壁球？」

 

Charles眨了眨眼，反應過來，「壁球聽起來很棒。」他低下頭專心地切著自己盤子中的食物，沒有再看他。

 

「很好。」Erik拿起咖啡，啜了一口，「七點去你的公寓接你？」

 

「我大概趕不回家，今天傍晚有一個教職員的會議。」

 

「那麼我直接去學校接你。」Erik不容拒絕地為討論畫上句點。

 

※

 

「噢，這真是太棒了。」Charles吃了一口炸巧克力條*，誇張地嘆息。

 

Erik不慎苟同地看著那個高熱量的甜點，「Charles，大部分的人不會在運動完後吃炸巧克力條。」

 

「這你就不明白了，我的朋友。」Charles在吞下口中的食物後一臉認真地開始解釋，「上西區有整個曼哈頓島最棒的蘇格蘭美食。」他舔了舔叉子上殘留的巧克力醬，彷彿正在回味那個滋味，「這跟我在蘇格蘭吃到的一樣美味。」

 

Erik的心因為Charles舔叉子的動作而露跳了一拍。「你有想過搬家嗎？」他盡力保持鎮定，「到上西區？」

 

Charles低下頭，專心地切著炸巧克力條，「為什麼我要搬到上西區？」

 

「因為比起上東區，你更喜歡這裡。」

 

「這非常正確。」Charles短暫地抬起頭對他皺了皺鼻子，然後注意力再次回到炸巧克力條上，「我喜歡這裡的氣氛，很熱鬧，更別提這裡提供整個國家最美味的炸巧克力條。」他把叉子插進另外一塊剛剛從全曼哈頓島晉升成全國最好吃的炸巧克力條上，「我不明白為什麼我一開始要住在上東區。」

 

「如果你指得是你的鄰居的話，我必須說我也不懂。」

 

Charles住的那棟公寓是共有公寓，這代表比起屋主，住戶更像是股東。每一戶的住戶持有一定比例的股份，而如果其中一戶的住戶對整棟大樓造成困擾，那麼其他住戶有權讓那戶住戶強制搬出大樓，儘管那個人是屋主。

 

Erik是一間公司的執行長，他可以理解這樣的政策可以保障住戶的生活品質，他所不能理解的是在搬進公寓前住戶們必須經歷的那套瘋狂審查過程。那不是只是一個簡單的履歷表，而是完完全全無視隱私，連資產證明和求學時期的GPA都必須付上的瘋狂申請表。

 

「你怎麼可以忍受把自己的私人資料交給自己未來的鄰居品頭論足？」他問，即使過了這麼多年還是覺得很不可思議。

 

他注重自己的隱私，這代表他絕對不會容許自己在所謂的審查過程中讓他不信任的人知道所有關於自己的事，更別提當那些人在未來還有可能會成為自己的鄰居時，那感覺太怪異了。

 

Charles完全不在意地吃著自己的甜點。「我是Xavier家的繼承人，你真的覺得他們會用那套繁文縟節來煩我？」

 

「不會。」Erik誠實地回答。事實上，他們也的確沒有就是了。跟其他人比起來，Charles的那份申請表更像是形式。「但是我還是不喜歡共有公寓的概念，」他聳聳肩，「我可以理解他們希望自己的鄰居擁有一定程度的財力，但是大學的GPA究竟跟買房子有什麼關係？」

 

Charles大笑。「噢，我的朋友，其它的我說不準，但我可不會說我介意這一點。」

 

「你有三個博士學位，Charles，大部分的人連一個都沒有。」Erik面無表情地說。

 

「我認識很多人都有兩個或以上的學位。」

 

「考慮到你的職業，那真是一點都不奇怪。」

 

「別這麼憤世嫉俗。」Charles愉快地咬著叉子，「說起來，你今天怎麼了，特別在意上東區的事？你知道，如果你覺得你住得離我太遠了，你總是可以搬過來，又不是說你買不起那裡的房子。」

 

「我是猶太人，我們賺錢是為了證明能力，不是為了炫耀。」

 

「你總是知道怎麼樣可以踩到我的痛腳，對吧？」Charles抱怨，忿忿不平地插起另外一塊炸巧克力條放進口中，「我就知道聽我媽的總有一天會後悔。」

 

「從你打電話給仲介幫你找房子的時候你就已經後悔了。」Erik毫不客氣地指出。「那一陣子你抱怨的全是房子還有那些希望你成為他們鄰居的人。」他瞇起眼試圖回想對方的原話，「你是怎麼說的？他們是第五大道上的靈長類？」

 

「人類是靈長類。」Charles抗議。

 

「我更傾向被稱為人類，而不是靈長類或是智人。」Erik漫不經心地回答，「那讓我感覺自己很像尼安德塔人。」

 

「你知道有百分之五的人口有尼安德塔人的血統嗎？」Charles看起來非常認真，「也許你真的是。」

 

「去你的，Charles。」

 

「如果你真的想知道，」Charles笑著插起最後一塊甜點，「你需要做的只是給我一根頭髮，Hank不會介意多做一個族譜分析。」

 

「你必須讓那個可憐人有自己的生活。」Erik壓抑著Charles提起Hank名字時不舒服的感覺，以前他只覺得那是一個跟Charles關係很好的研究生，但是自從今天早上開始，他越來越覺得Charles提起Hank名字的頻率高得有些可疑，「他真的沒有睡在實驗室裡嗎？」

 

「如果那是真的話，我為他的背感到可憐。」Charles惋惜似地搖了搖頭，「休息室裡的沙發簡直是惡夢。」

 

「說起來你又為什麼會睡在實驗室裡？你把所有的工作都扔給研究生了。」

 

「我沒這麼糟吧？」Charles笑著抗議，話鋒一轉，看起來真的認真地思考起來搬家的可能性，「但如果我真的要搬，上西區可不會是我的第一考量，雀兒喜才是。」

 

「為什麼我不意外？」

 

「因為你是我最好的朋友。」Charles歡快地回答。

 

儘管理智明白Charles是無心的，但是Erik的心仍不可避免地沉了下去。

 

 _但是我不想要只當你最好的朋友。_ 他在心中回答對方。

 

 

 

*改變視盲，Change Blindness，視覺失誤。下面是Chalres讓Erik做的測試。([圖片來源](https://www.csc2.ncsu.edu/faculty/healey/PP/))

  
*炸巧克力條，Deep-fried Mars bar，蘇格蘭甜點。  
*共有公寓，Co-op，住戶一同擁有產權的公寓形式。


	9. Chapter 9

Erik看著Charles——後者正開心地告訴服務生自己不是蘇格蘭人，但是在蘇格蘭的格拉斯哥待過幾周——不太高興地將自己的手環上他的腰。

 

「親愛的，」他刻意地大聲道，「我們該走了。」

 

「Erik。」Charles轉過頭對他露出一個更燦爛的笑容，彷彿他們真的是一對似的親密地靠著他。「很高興認識你。」他對那個服務生說，然後和Erik一起走出餐廳。

 

Erik在走出餐廳後立刻鬆開自己環在Charles腰上的手，室外太低的溫度讓他冷靜了一些，但是他的心情還是無比低落。他大步地往前走，每一步都不必要地大力，一邊沮喪地想著還好這裡是紐約，路上的行人走路的速度都不必要的快，至少Charles不會起疑。

 

「你知道，」果然，跟上來的Charles聽起來一點也沒有起疑，甚至像是被娛樂到了似的，聲音聽起來非常輕快，「他沒有打算要跟我要電話，我想他只是很高興聽到家鄉的口音。」

 

「我知道。」Erik口是心非地回答對方，但是心情卻因為Charles的話而更低落了一些。

 

那不是單純的忌妒，更多的是沮喪，還有對自己的惱怒。他有時候想，也許他應該直接告訴Charles自己的感覺，那麼他就可以光明正大地追求Charles，而不是打著友情的旗幟，實則進行追求的舉動。他想要Charles對他產生一樣的感情，一點一滴地融入Charles的生活裡是最好的辦法，他們都已經過了嚮往轟轟烈烈的愛情的年紀，更貼近生活原貌的愛情才是真的可以吸引Charles的東西。

 

可除此之外，Charles同時也是他最好的朋友。他用對Charles的了解算計Charles，這樣的舉動讓他感到愧疚，覺得自己背叛了Charles的友情。

 

他不是一個合格的朋友，更連愛人的邊都沾不上。

 

但是Charles怎麼會懂呢？他以為Erik剛剛做的只是幫他打發一個想要一夜情的人，就像他們過去在酒吧替彼此解圍一樣。他不會明白Erik多麼努力地想要增加他們相處的時間、多麼努力地想要討他歡心、多麼努力地——

 

「Erik。」

 

Charles甚至沒有特意提高音量，就讓Erik停下了腳步。因為這是Charles，是Erik不管如何都深愛的Charles，他只需要開口，然後Erik就會心甘情願地為他做任何事。

 

他看著距離他僅有幾步距離的Charles，後者在街燈下回望著他，鵝黃色的燈光將他帶著微微笑意的臉龐勾勒得無比溫柔。

 

他怎麼可能不愛這樣的Charles？

 

 _你說你可以讀我的心，Charles。_ Erik在心中告訴這個在整個世界裡最了解他的人。 _你知道我愛你嗎？你知道我有多麼害怕失去你嗎？_

 

但是不管他們再怎麼了解彼此，讀心終究只是玩笑話，不是嗎？所以Charles不會明白Erik多麼努力地想要讓Charles愛上他。

 

「是的，Charles。」他隱藏起自己的挫敗，回應對方的呼喚，就像過去的每一次一樣。

 

Charles走向他，仰頭給了他一個吻。他嚐起來有巧克力和酒精的味道，甜甜的，讓人微醺，但是那也有可能是因為愛情的味道。

 

Erik加深那個吻，他是這麼絕望，痛恨著那個讓Charles因為錯誤的原因而吻他的協議，又矛盾地感謝著那個協議讓Charles此刻是在他的懷中。

 

他直到他們幾乎喘不過氣才放開Charles。他們劇烈地喘著氣，但是誰都沒有拉開彼此身體的距離。Erik看著Charles，他們的呼吸在夜晚太低的溫度中變成一團團白色的霧氣，而當Charles回望他，並因為那個吻而擴大嘴角的笑容時，Erik愛他所有的一切。

 

他藍色的雙眼、他因為太低的溫度而發紅的臉頰、他的紅唇，甚至就連Charles自己一直不太滿意地，鼻子上小小的雀斑，在Erik的眼中都是完美的。

 

他怎麼可能不愛這樣的Charles呢？他怎麼可能不愛就連Charles眼中自身的不完美對他來說都是完美的Charles？

 

「你家還是我家？」他開口，注意到自己的嗓音有些沙啞。

 

「你家。」Charles回答，Erik真愛他對著自己眨眼微笑的樣子，「畢竟，我更喜歡上西區。」

 

Erik讓自己相信那個答案是因為上西區有自己，而那不僅僅是因為友情。

 

※

 

「聖誕節我們一起去旅行怎麼樣？」Erik的手指漫不經心地數著Charles肩膀上的雀斑，問。

 

後者正縮在棉被中，因為剛才的性愛而昏昏欲睡。這樣很趁人之危，Erik承認，但是他不想要在Charles太清醒的時候問這個問題。紐約太貼近他們的生活了，如果他想要Charles愛上他，偶爾打破日常生活的習慣也許會幫上不少忙。

 

「亞斯本嗎？」Charles抬起逐漸變得沉重的眼皮，問。他露出一個睏倦的微笑，「Raven會很高興的，她一直在抱怨我們好幾年沒有一起去滑雪了。」

 

「不！」Erik立刻反對。他在Charles因為他太大的反應而朝他投來一個懷疑的眼神時擺出無辜的表情，「我在想的是只有我們兩個的旅行。」

 

「唔。」Charles語意不明的咕噥了一聲，眨眼時閉上的雙眼久得讓Erik以為他已經睡著了，但是幾秒鐘後他又張開了眼睛，「Raven大概不會太高興我們把她一個人留在威徹斯特。」他的肩膀因為Erik的手指造成的搔癢感而抽動了一下。Erik的手指在對方的肌膚上畫著圈，正準備用更多的說詞說服對方，Charles的話鋒一轉，在將自己一邊的臉頰更深地埋進枕頭裡時說道：「但是我想我可以給她打通電話，讓她晚點回家。」

 

「所以你答應了？」Erik不自覺地屏住呼吸，轉換得太過迅速的話題走向讓他有些不敢相信自己竟然這麼容易就說服Charles和他一起旅行。

 

「為什麼不？」Charles似乎被逗樂了，他發出了一聲非常短暫的笑聲，那混合著睡意的笑聲讓Erik幾乎可以感覺到心房飽滿得幾乎溢出的情感，「那聽起來很有趣，況且我們已經好幾年沒有單獨旅行了。」

 

原本靠坐在床頭的Erik讓自己滑進棉被中，他側躺著，用和Charles一樣的姿勢在溫暖的被窩中看著彼此。

 

Charles的手在被窩中探向他，鬆鬆地和他十指交扣，因為事後的溫柔而竊取到的親暱讓他既心酸又甜蜜。

 

「古巴怎麼樣？」他提議，他記得Charles多麼愛那裡的沙灘和陽光。

 

「噢，古巴永遠都會在我們心中*。」

 

「讓我知道你什麼時候開始放假，我讓Emma安排。」

 

「嗯。」Charles近乎呢喃地回答他。他們又討論了一些旅行的細節，直到Charles抵抗不住睡意地沉沉睡去。

 

他沒有鬆開牽著Erik的手，Erik近乎渴求地看著他安穩的睡顏，悄悄收緊了他們交握的那隻手。

 

 _我會讓你愛上我。_ 他跟自己承諾，然後閉上了眼，假裝這個誓言已是事實。

 

※

 

在Charles答應和他一起去古巴的第二天，Charles把自己的日程表寄給了他。Erik本來很擔心Charles睡醒以後會忘了這件事情，所以當他收到對方的日程表時，著實鬆了一口氣。

 

Emma高效地替他們在好幾年前他們和Raven一起度假的那個度假村訂到了一間屋子。他們決定得很臨時，但是他能幹的秘書仍然幫他訂到了在最外圍，最不受打擾，並且有私人沙灘的那一個。他們唯一遇上的問題是Lehnsherr家的飛機在預定出發的那一天遠在德國——他的父母早在幾個月前就決定在聖誕假期開始前回一趟德國探親——他問Charles想要坐客機還是要他讓Emma訂一架私人飛機，幾分鐘後，Charles用簡訊告訴他那天Xavier家的飛機沒有任何飛行計畫。

 

所以一切就這麼決定了，在他們都必須回到紐約參加聖誕節的家宴和大大小小的宴會時，他們有五天的時間可以共處。

 

他很期待這一次的旅行，比過去的每一次都要來得更期待。事實上，他甚至想不起來自己上一次這麼希望時間過得快一點是什麼時候。當Emma走進來告訴他說一切都已經安排好時，Erik發現自己愧對公司股東地希望現在已經是聖誕假期。讓一切都見鬼去吧，他過去幾年為公司足夠勞心勞力，現在他只希望和自己心愛的人一起度過一個完美的假期。

 

時間不會因為他希望就過得比就快，當然，Erik現在的年紀已經大得足夠知道這一點。等待的時間是漫長的，但是因為即將開始的假期而變得更忙碌的工作轉移了他大部分的注意力，而剩下的時間，他則致力於讓Charles愛上自己的計劃上。

 

在Erik的努力下，他們傳簡訊的頻率越來越頻繁，現在幾乎每天都會和對方通訊。他們輪流睡在對方家裡，放在對方家中的私人物品也越來越多，上週Charles甚至在Erik以試做一道新菜為藉口邀請他到家裡時在Erik給他試球芽甘藍的味道時主動吻了他。

 

他鹽放得太多了，但是Erik不是真的這麼介意，他想Charles也是，因為Charles吻他的時候是笑著的。

 

而當Charles站在爐子前彎下腰審視那塊剛剛烤好的雞胸肉，並轉過頭笑著告訴他說他們這次調對了烤箱的溫度時，Erik想，這就是他一直渴求的生活。

 

它不須完美——就像是那些醃漬得太鹹的球芽甘藍，還有第二天讓Charles必須連早餐都沒吃就趕去學校的會議——可生活從來就不像童話故事裡說的這樣簡單。但是不管是什麼樣的生活，只要它有Charles，那對Erik來說就已經足夠了。

 

機艙內響起可以解開安全帶的提示聲，Erik收回思緒，往前方看去，剛好看見空姐從前面的機艙掀開分隔的簾子，「Mr. Lehnsherr，Ms. Frost，階梯已經降下了。」

 

Erik從椅子上站了起來。空姐走過來想替他拿公事包，但是他拒絕了對方。「車子已經在等了嗎？」

 

「是的。」空姐告訴他。「你希望直接回家嗎？」

 

Erik停下正準備跨出機艙門的腳步，「不。」他回答。他過去三天都在日內瓦開會，時差和馬不停蹄的會議讓他疲憊不堪，更別提過去三天必須無時無刻保持高效運轉的腦讓他睡得很差，但是此時有個地方比他的床更吸引人。「先送Emma回家，然後送我去哥倫比亞。」

 

「是。」空姐回答，Erik可以聽見她拿起對講機和司機通話，同樣疲倦的Emma跟在他的身後，體貼地什麼話都沒有說。

 

他的身體很累，他的精神也很累，但是現在有些東西比休息更讓他渴求，或更精確一點，那不是東西，而是一個人。

 

Charles。

 

只有可能是Charles。

 

※

 

Erik抵達學校的時候，Charles並不在辦公室裡，當然，因為現在這個時間他應該正在上課。他給Charles發了訊息，告訴他自己在學校，然後在等候區的沙發找了一個靠角落的位置。

 

跟辦公室裡的其他人比起來，穿著三套式西裝，看起來風塵僕僕的他顯然很格格不入。他不是沒有注意到其他人好奇的眼光，一名看起來像是助教的年輕女孩甚至遲疑地上前問他是不是需要協助，他婉拒了對方，告訴對方他在等人。

 

他耐心地等了半個小時，他知道Charles的課上到幾點。但是在課早就應該結束，而Charles遲遲沒有回辦公室後，他變得越來越焦躁。他不斷檢查著手機，Charles沒有回覆，Erik不是很確定教室離辦公室多遠，但是再怎麼遠也不應該花上這麼長的時間。

 

他越來越確信這是一個愚蠢的主意，繃得太緊的神經開始在這時顯露出副作用。他變得悲觀，懷疑自己也許並不如以為的這麼了解Charles。Charles也有可能並不是在上課，他可以在任何地方，實驗室、職員休息室，甚至是餐廳和某個人共進一頓吃得太久的午餐。

 

Charles和別人共進午餐/共度一生的想法猛地讓他醒悟過來，他仍然好端端地坐在椅子裡，但是他的心臟卻劇烈跳動。他怎麼會讓自己變成現在這個模樣？他從來不是沒有安全感的人，但是現在他的不安全感正在吞食他，甚至在他沒有注意到的時候，吞食著他和Charles的友情。

 

 _總是會有這麼一個人是來克我們的。_ 父親的話突然就這麼在耳邊響起。

 

那是在Erik認識Charles之前，那時候他的年紀還很小，對於那一年的記憶也很模糊，但是他記得那個本來應該會長大，會像Raven靠在Charles懷中一樣對他撒嬌的妹妹在成為冰冷的墓碑前的樣子。

 

她很小，聞起來香香的，抱起來不可思議地柔軟。他踮著腳尖站在嬰兒床邊，看著嬰兒床中小小的妹妹，發誓要做這個世界上最好的哥哥。

 

他沒有那個機會，妹妹在幾個月的時候過世了，是嬰兒猝死症。那幾乎擊垮Edie，她封閉自己很長的一段時間，在Erik問她妹妹去哪裡的時候抱著他掉淚，告訴他一切都沒事。

 

Jakob獨自處理了喪禮的事。當Jakob牽著他，站在墓碑前看著他的妹妹被埋葬的地方，Erik問他的父親是不是打算和他的母親分開。

 

他不是真的明白發生了什麼事，但是他可以感覺到有什麼永遠的改變了。Edie不再對著Jakob笑，甚至會在Jakob嘗試和她說話的時候崩潰地大哭，責怪Jakob怎麼能夠這麼狠心，就這樣埋葬她的孩子。

 

「人們用不同的方式哀悼。」Jakob關上房門，隔絕Edie在臥房內的哭泣聲，一臉疲倦地告訴被爭吵聲嚇得站在走廊上不敢動的他。「她愛你，她只是……太傷心了。」

 

Jakob在房門前單膝跪下，讓那一年還很小的他坐在自己一邊的膝上，告訴他說他不知道未來會怎麼樣。他們也許會離婚，也許不會，但是如果分開能讓他們更快樂、給他更多的愛，那麼他和他的媽媽會做出對他們三個人最好的決定。

 

生活不須完美，Erik很小的時候就知道生活從不完美。他的父親教會他有時候放手會讓他們愛的人更快樂，他看著父親疲倦且悲傷的側臉，不知道自己的母親怎麼沒有注意到那同時也是父親的孩子和他的妹妹。

 

 _總是會有這麼一個人是來克我們的。_ Jakob告訴他，無力繼續掩飾一切完好無缺的表象。

 

那是在他遇上Charles以前。Jakob和Edie還在摸索著怎麼愛對方，Erik還不曉得自己長大後會喜歡男人，所以他想像的是一個有著模糊臉孔，會像Edie在妹妹不見以前對著Jakob那樣笑的溫柔女性。

 

總是會有這麼一個人是來克我們的。

 

他們家花了很多年才真正走出失去的傷痛，那很困難，但是他們仍然一起度過了那段艱難的時期，人們羨慕著Jakob和Edie的感情，卻不知道他們經歷了多少的困難。然後Erik長大了，卻仍然不夠大，才會在商業酒會上賭氣地掙脫母親的手。他在一間像城堡一樣的莊園裡迷了路，最後在廚房裡遇到了那個長大後會將他克得死死，卻毫無怨言的人。

 

總是會有這麼一個人是來克我們的。Jakob有Edie，而Erik有Charles。

 

「Erik，你在這裡做什麼？」Erik從不安穩的淺眠驚醒，看見手上抓著手機的Charles站在他面前，一臉擔心地看著自己，「抱歉，我的手機忘在辦公室了，最近因為快考試，課後留下來問問題的學生又特別多。」他臉上的表情變得更擔心，「你等了很久嗎？」

 

Erik站起來，「不。」他的臉因為麻掉的腿而抽蓄了一下，「我不應該臨時來找你。」

 

Charles伸出手撐著他的胳膊，從他麻掉的腳的那一側替他分擔了一些重量，「下次如果我在上課，去我的辦公室裡等我，別在外面等。」

 

「它是鎖著的。」Erik在他們走進Charles的辦公室時告訴對方。

 

Charles幫著腿仍然有些發麻的Erik在辦公室裡的沙發上坐下，卻沒有馬上起身，而是就著那個姿勢給了他一個吻。在那個吻結束之後，Charles頂著他的額頭，跟他說了一串數字。「現在你知道密碼了，下次別傻傻地在外面等。」他露出一個微笑，然後轉過身開始收拾桌面上的東西。「我下午沒什麼事，不需要待在學校。你吃過了嗎？還是你想要直接回家？」

 

「我還沒告訴你我來做什麼。」Erik納悶地看著Charles把東西一股腦地塞進公事包的背影。

 

Charles轉過身，手上拿著一大疊文件靠坐在辦公桌的邊緣。他伸出兩根手指頭輕輕地敲了敲自己的太陽穴，「你不需要，我的朋友。」

 

總是會有這麼一個人是來克我們的。

 

但是當Erik什麼都不需要說，Charles就會明白的時候，Erik怎麼可能不心甘情願地被Charles克得死死的？

 

「我想你，Charles。」他脫口而出。他太累了，身體幾乎到達極限，精神卻緊繃得無法放鬆，而且他真的很害怕自己會搞砸和Charles的關係。

 

Charles臉上的笑容變得更大，Erik願意看著這個笑容直到永恆，「我知道，我的朋友，我也很想你。」

 

 

 

*古巴永遠都會在我們心中。訪談中James用的原文是“We will always have Cuba.” 這句話的原型應該是出自Casablanca的 “We will always have Paris.” 衍伸意思是此情將永存心中。

*總是會有這麼一個人是來克我們的。出自電影The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby: Him。電影中的原文為 “There is always one that haunts us.” 失去小孩的情節也是改編自這部電影，還有無論怎麼樣也找不到的Erik的姊妹的名字。


	10. Chapter 10

「Charles，醒醒。」Erik輕輕晃了晃坐在大廳沙發裡打盹的Charles。

 

Charles半夢半醒地對他睜開眼，因為還沒完全清醒而看起來有些迷糊。Erik將check-in時跟房卡一起拿到的高爾夫球車鑰匙鈎在食指上轉了一圈，再次握進掌心。金屬碰撞的聲音像是一個心理暗示，Charles乖乖地站起來，跟著Erik走出度假區的主建築。

 

因為除了緊急情況，度假區裡僅限步行與車速相對較慢的高爾夫球車，因此每一戶都會被分配到一台代步。Erik在一排排的高爾夫球車裡找到了上面標著他們房號的那一個——離通往高爾夫球車停車場的側門不遠，就在殘障車位旁幾個的位置——跟在他身後的Charles一言不發地坐進副駕駛座，並在他們坐好後將腦袋靠在Erik的肩上，再次閉起眼來。

 

考慮到Erik是必須開車的那一個，這樣的動作其實有一點危險，因為這會在轉彎的時候妨礙Erik檢查盲點。但Erik已經過了會把高爾夫球車的時速開到超過十二英里的年紀，緩慢的車速大大降低了這件事情的危險性，而且如果Erik肯跟自己誠實的話，他看不夠Charles這副貪睡的樣子。

 

在Charles在前往度假區的車上不小心睡著以前，他一整趟航程都表現得很興奮。從他們上車出發前往機場開始，他幾乎是一刻也不停止地在談論他多麼想念古巴。Charles成年的那一年夏天他們和Raven在這個度假區待了幾周，Charles熱愛這裡的陽光和熱情。Erik對陽光沒有意見，但是他更享受自己的私人空間，所以當Charles在沙灘邊的餐廳因為太多的酒精而和陌生人調情和跳舞的時候，Erik只是坐在他們的位置上，被自己朋友誇張的舞蹈和爾偶拋來的挑逗眼神逗得捧腹大笑。

 

在Charles身邊他從來不會感到被寂寞，Charles就是有這種魔力，讓他身邊的每個人的目光都不自覺地被他吸引。那一年的夏天很瘋狂，那不只是因為太多的酒精。在他們的嚴格控管下，Raven的杯子裡永遠都裝著可樂，可是女孩的笑聲就像她的哥哥一樣充滿感染力。他們拉著Erik做各種瘋狂的事，不准看圓圈的奇怪規定、私人沙灘上拿著BB槍互相朝彼此射擊、在晚餐時和餐廳裡的其他人一起跟著Erik永遠也弄不清楚表演時間的樂隊一起唱歌，Charles甚至拉著Erik在沙灘上的篝火旁跳過舞。

 

Erik不喜歡跳舞，但是Charles總是能讓他破例。他們和一大群陌生人一起繞著篝火跳奇怪的舞步，被自己的腳絆倒的Charles摔在他的懷中笑得幾乎喘不過氣，說這就像是另外一個瘋狂的春假。

 

酒精、海風、篝火。他們讀大學的時候還沒有成年，這不是他們一起經歷過的春假，但是Erik沒有糾正自己的朋友，不是當對方在自己懷裡笑得這麼快樂的時候。況且有些事情似乎沒有這麼不同，包括每一個人年輕的時候或多或少都會和自己的朋友一起做出一些瘋狂的舉動，和那些當下做起來彆扭，事後卻會讓人忍不住微笑的愚蠢回憶。

 

車子因為路面一塊太大的裂縫而晃動了一下，比回憶裡年長幾歲的Charles發出一聲不太高興的咕噥，拽著Erik的衣服用臉蹭了蹭Erik的胳膊。

 

「我在開車，Charles。」Erik本來不想用這麼寵溺的語氣說話的，但是他真的很愛Charles不自覺展現出來的親暱。

 

「又不是說我們現在正在用一個小時十二英里的速度前進。」Charles含糊地抱怨，但是他還是乖乖停下了動作。

 

那讓Erik忍不住笑出聲，心房因為Charles和自己同時想到了同一個回憶而滿是飽滿的情感。「我想這一台有速度限制。」

 

「非常聰明，我的朋友，他們應該讓所有的高爾夫球車都有速度限制。」Charles用前額抵著他的上臂，低笑，「噢，我真高興我們都從這些不小心的行為畢業了。」

 

「是的。」Erik附和對方，一邊將車子轉進另外一個彎。

 

雖然他們之前在這裡住過一段時間，但是那畢竟是好幾年前的事了，加上他們這次住的是不同的房間，所以Erik仍然花了一點時間才在一排排相似的建築找到正確的門牌。他把車子停在門前，再次晃了晃看起來又睡著了的Charles。「Charles，我們到了。」

 

Charles仍然維持著那個拽著他衣服的動作，「你真溫暖，我的朋友。」

 

Erik垂下眼，他們的姿勢讓他只能看見Charles亂糟糟的頭髮，「還想睡的話回房裡去睡。」

 

「噢，是的，一個不會被打擾的睡眠。」Charles抬起頭，對他露出一個困倦的微笑，Erik真想吻他，和他一起分享他唇邊的笑容。

 

他帶著Charles進了屋子，Charles打了一個哈欠，隨便挑了一間房間，然後就沒有動靜了。Erik檢查了一下他們接下來要待上五天的屋子，屋子比他記憶中更大一些，東西一應俱全，除了基本的臥房（三間，兩間雙人床的套房和一間放著兩張單人床的房間）和客廳，還有廚房和餐廳，Erik甚至在廚房裡發現了一整套的廚具。

 

他打開餐廳的落地窗，帶著鹹味的海風立刻吹了進來。他站在那裡，感受著海風吹在臉上的感覺，第一次感覺這一切變得真實起來。

 

從他的角度，他可以看見距離屋子不遠的沙灘。除了專屬於他們的沙灘，後院還包括了一個看起來受過精心照顧的花園，裡面種植著各式各樣的熱帶植物。他走出去看了一圈，屋子的側邊甚至還有一個不小的游泳池。

 

Charles會喜歡這裡的，他決定。就在他回到屋子裡繼續探查環境，一邊思考也許晚一點或明天他們應該去超市買點什麼的時候，度假區的工作人員送來了他們的行李。

 

他給了那個熱情過頭的男孩小費，然後自己把他們的行李拿進屋裡，以免對方太大的嗓音吵醒Charles。他提著Charles的行李，盡可能安靜地走進Charles的房間。Charles沒有關門，但是他把窗簾拉起來了。房間裡很昏暗，但是藉著客廳透進去的陽光，Erik仍然可以看見對方陷在特大號的雙人床裡熟睡的樣子。

 

曾經有一段時間，Erik認為男人不應該用美麗形容。很多男人都會這麼想，認為這樣的詞有損於男性氣概，但是當他跟Charles提起這件事情時，Charles只是給了他一個奇怪的眼神。

 

那一年他們在義大利，就像古巴，那裡的人有著紐約所沒有的熱情，而Charles熱愛每個熱情的國度（或是每個國度，Charles總能找到理由喜歡一個地方）。他跟Charles提起這件事的時候，他正跟Charles坐在廣場旁的露天咖啡座喝飲料。Charles有點笨拙地拿著特濃咖啡太小的杯子，問他男人為什麼不可以是美麗的。

 

Erik愣住了，他從未深思過這個問題，那更像是一個習慣，就像是『他』用於男性，『她』用於女性，而『美麗』是個適用於女性的詞。

 

後來Charles隨手指了一個廣場上不遠處的雕像，那是一個男性的雕像，因為酸雨還有些腐蝕過的痕跡，問他那難道不是美麗的嗎？

 

Erik不記得他自己是怎麼回答的了，但是當他站在門邊看著熟睡的Charles時，他突然想起Charles用因為還沒變聲完全而有些粗糙的嗓音反問他的午後，想著，是的，那當然是美麗的。

 

生命中有這麼多美麗的事物，從城市的天際線升起的朝陽、正午時匆匆走過街道的行人、天色漸暗時一盞盞亮起的街燈。

 

一個微笑、一個擁抱、一個親吻。

 

一個他所深愛的人。

 

當他所深愛的人就在他觸手可及的地方，看起來如此安逸與滿足，那怎麼可能不是美麗的？

 

他近乎敬畏地看著床上熟睡的身影，不明白一個人怎麼有可能這麼地愛另外一個人。他的心臟在他的胸腔跳動，彷彿他從這一刻開始才真正地活過。他愛著很多人，他的父母、他未能長大的妹妹、他的朋友們。他甚至愛過那些曾經短暫進入他的生命，卻又很快離開的人。

 

這不是他第一次接觸愛情，但這次是不一樣的。當他站在那裡，沒有浪漫的燈光、沒有太多的酒精、沒有完美的性愛，有的只有一個平凡的午後時，那才是愛情真正的原貌，彷彿他的心臟跳動，只是單純地為了愛而存在。

 

他愛Charles，而他正用盡一切努力，讓Charles愛上他。

 

唯一的問題是，他會成功嗎？他對幸福的構想裡有Charles，Charles對幸福的構想裡是否也有他？當他們交換那些不帶情慾的吻，當Charles在半夢半醒間親暱地靠著他取暖，那裡面是否有愛情的成分？

 

他希望他知道。他很快就會知道，有一部份的他很恐懼那個答案也許不會是他所希望的答案，但是他不可能讓他們維持這樣的狀態一輩子，所以他一定要知道。

 

他很快就會知道，但是他希望他現在就知道，那麼他就可以知道自己應該離開，還是被允許爬上床加入對方的酣眠。

 

他很快就會知道，但是現在他還不知道。

 

他輕輕地將對方的行李放在門邊，退出房間，還給對方一個安靜的空間。

 

※

 

Charles睡醒的時候，天已經全黑了。

 

Erik那時候正在游泳池裡游泳，他本來打算去海裡游泳的，但是等他發現自己想游泳的時候，天已經開始暗了。在不熟悉地形的情況下，他最後還是決定在相對安全的游泳池裡游泳，畢竟他只是想游泳，而不是想自殺。

 

跟大城市的飯店比起來，度假區的其中一個好處就是非常安靜。安靜是紐約所沒有的奢侈品，Erik享受著這個少有的寧靜，幾乎是全然地放鬆。

 

這也是為什麼，當他探出水面換氣，並看到坐在游泳池畔的人的時候，他被嚇了一大跳。

 

在他真正看清楚那個人的長相以前，他的理智先他一步地判斷出那是Charles。這不是什麼恐怖電影，所以那只有可能是Charles，但是他還是因為反射動作而不小心喝了一大口水。他的身體反射性地往那個人的反方向退了一大段距離，當Erik再次控制住自己的身體，他有點沒辦法分清楚自己幾乎跳出嗓子的心究竟是因為自己剛剛差點溺死還是因為有這麼零點幾秒的時間他真的被嚇到了。

 

「Charles？」他吐出一大口水，一邊抹掉自己臉上的水珠一邊嗆咳著，「搞什麼鬼？」

 

「我剛剛在找你。」Charles一臉無辜地回答他。他看起來洗過澡了，頭髮只有半乾，身上還套著一件到他小腿肚的浴袍。他的手規規矩矩地放在自己的腿上，但他把小腿泡進游泳池裡，正有一下沒一下地在水裡擺動著。

 

「你怎麼知道我在這裡？」Erik大聲咳嗽，試著咳出嗆到的水，「你又進到我的腦子裡了？我以為我已經可以成功把你擋在我的腦袋外面了。」

 

Charles裝模作樣地露出一個高深莫測的表情，「你有你的小把戲，我也有我的。」

 

「下一次你要使用你的小把戲，出個聲，你差點把我嚇死。」Erik回復過呼吸，但是他的聲音仍然因為剛剛嗆到水而有些沙啞，「我以為我是一個人。」

 

「你不是一個人，Erik。」Charles歪著頭對他微笑，「你不是一個人。」

 

夜裡的度假區很安靜，Erik可以聽到更遠一些的地方浪潮的聲音，但那就是全部了。四周安靜的彷彿整個世界只剩下他們兩個人，Erik滑動著手臂，讓自己浮在水面，幾乎可以聽見自己瘋狂的心跳。

 

他看著Charles，後者在柔和的月光下抿著唇對自己微笑樣子像是Erik最美好的夢境在現實中的表現，幾乎脫口而出自己的真實想法。那不應該是可能的，因為Erik很愛Charles，但每當他和Charles多相處一秒，他就會發現自己更愛這個人。

 

「你找我做什麼？」他壓下幾乎到唇邊的愛意，問。

 

Charles臉上溫和的表情變得興奮，「我剛剛在商店裡發現了刺客教條的電影，你想一起看嗎？」

 

「我以為那是電動遊戲？」Erik懷疑地問。他聽過這個遊戲，Charles熱衷過一陣子。因為Charles不是一個對電動遊戲非常入迷的人，所以雖然已經有一段時間了，他對這個名字仍然有印象。

 

「顯然電影公司決定把它拍成電影。」Charles用腳朝他踢了一些水，「所以，要一起看嗎？」

 

「讓我再游幾圈。」Erik告訴對方。他需要讓自己冷靜一些，不然他擔心他會控制不住自己，直接告訴Charles他是多麼瘋狂地愛著他。那肯定會嚇到Charles，他不想冒險破壞自己讓Charles一點一滴地愛上自己的計劃，不是在他這麼接近目標的時候。

 

「慢慢來，我們在度假。」Charles站了起來，「我先去下載電影，順便去替我們弄點吃的？」

 

「聽起來很棒。」他告訴對方。

 

Charles走回屋子裡去了，Erik再次將自己沉進水中。水中的世界很安靜，他又成了自己一個人。

 

他可以聽見自己的心臟瘋狂地跳動著，劇烈到讓他幾乎有點耳鳴。他屏住呼吸，在水中滑動著自己的四肢，知道自己的心為誰跳動。

 

※

 

等Erik洗完澡，已經是半個小時以後的事了。他穿著自己黑色的浴袍，一邊擦頭一邊走出自己的房間。

 

「強迫症。」已經換上睡衣的Charles捧著一大碗爆米花從廚房走出來——他身上規矩地套著睡袍，但是也許是因為溫度，所以並沒有繫起帶子——對他做了一個嫌棄的表情。

 

「如果你認為我會穿那些不知道誰穿過的浴袍，你就錯了。」Erik一本正經地回答，好奇地看著Charles手中那盆爆米花。「你從哪裡弄來的爆米花？」

 

Charles大笑起來，和他一起走進客廳。「你會驚訝這裡客房服務提供的菜單有多麼豐富。」

 

「我們還沒吃晚餐。」Erik站在茶几旁，居高臨下地看著那盆上面還淋了奶油的爆米花。

 

「然後？」Charles挑起一邊的眉，對他露出有點狡黠的笑容。

 

那個笑容立刻就讓Erik投降，他嘆了口氣，認命地在沙發上坐下，「沒什麼，只是希望這裡的客房服務提供的食物不會太糟糕，」他咕噥著，「因為等我們看完電影，我很確定所有的餐廳都關門了。」

 

「說得好像你真的很介意似的。」Charles親暱地挨著他坐下，愉悅地丟了一顆爆米花到自己的口中。

 

當Charles看起來這麼愉悅的時候，Erik當然不介意。

 

電影演了什麼，Erik其實沒有很認真地在看，因為他全部的注意力都在Charles的身上。Charles抱著那盆爆米花，那給了他很好的掩護，因為他只需要假裝自己是在看爆米花的位置就好。他趁著拿爆米花的空檔偷看Charles的反應，Charles毫無察覺，全部的注意力都在電影緊張的情節上。

 

就在爆米花快吃完的時候，原本一直放鬆地靠著他的Charles坐直身體，下意識地咬住自己的下唇。他看起來很緊張，出於好奇，Erik整個晚上第一次把注意力放回螢幕上，剛好看見被敵人包圍的男主角躍進水中的畫面。

 

「信仰之躍。」Charles和電影的女主角同時說出這個名字。他們的語氣充滿了敬畏，就好像主角剛剛完成了什麼不得了的創舉。

 

平心而論，Erik覺得從這麼高的地方跳下去還生還是不可能的。他是商學院出身的，這代表科學不是他的專業領域。但是即使是用常識判斷，從這麼高的地方跳下去還生還的機率也小得可憐，畢竟男主角跳進去的地方是水，而不是氣墊床。

 

可是當Charles一臉崇拜地看著螢幕裡主角做出各種只能存在於虛擬世界的舉動時，他發現他很難對讓Charles露出這些表情的電影做出理智的批判。

 

他徹底地完了，他知道，因為他全無理智、瘋狂地愛著Charles，而他甚至一點也不介意這個事實。

 

「你會這麼做嗎？」就在Charles傾向前把那盆空了的爆米花放回茶几上時，Erik開口。

 

男主角正在一個裝潢得富麗堂皇的大廳裡和女主角說話，Charles側過眸，對他拋來一個詢問的眼神。「做什麼？」

 

直到他看見Charles露出那個被逗樂的神情，他才意識到這個問題只在他的腦子裡才合乎邏輯。「信仰之躍。」他連忙補充，「如果你準備要做一件你非常希望成功的事，你做了所有的準備，但是你知道有可能會失敗，你會這麼做嗎？」

 

Charles緩緩地讓自己坐回沙發裡，咬住下唇思考起來。「我想也許吧。」半晌後，他不是太確定地回答。

 

「但是你並不確定你一定會成功，你沒有證據相信你可以百分之百成功。」Erik強調，「像是那座高塔，你並不知道你一定可以活下來，有很大的可能你會死。」

 

「如果不跳，被抓住以後死得更快。」這次Charles的回答快得多，但是他顯然完全誤解Erik的問題只是單純地在影射電影，「它叫信仰之躍是有原因的，如果你有證據證明，那麼就不是信仰了，不是嗎？」他微笑起來，Erik願意為了那個微笑躍下高塔，「有時候我們就是需要一點信仰。」

 

Erik沒有從這個方面想過信仰，他的成長環境和工作讓他成為一個務實的人。當遇到一個問題時，他評估情況，然後做出最好的選擇，信仰在瞬息萬變的商場顯得太過薄弱，理智才是真正重要的東西。

 

但是如果Charles是對的呢？如果有時候，他們真的只是需要一點信仰呢？

 

「不管你在煩惱什麼，我都對你有信—」音樂聲打斷了Charles的話，他扭過頭，在看見已經開始跑演員表的螢幕時瞪大了眼，「我錯過了結局。」他緩慢地轉向Erik，震驚地告訴他。

 

「我們可以跳回去重看。」Erik委婉地安慰對方。

 

「那不一樣。」Charles備受打擊的模樣彷彿他剛剛發現自己養的小白鼠全死了，「電影就是要一次看完。」他把自己的臉埋進掌心裡，然後又很快地抬起頭，「下一次別在我看電影的時候跟我說話。」他用一種命令的語氣告訴他。

 

出於求生的本能，Erik反射性地往後退了一些。但是考慮到他的身後是沙發的扶手，他實在沒有太多的退路，「我保證。」他回答，識相地沒有提醒Charles他才是他們兩個人裡更喜歡邊看電影邊聊天的那個人。

 

然後Charles吻了他。他還是有些不太高興，幾乎是故意地啃咬著Erik的下唇。Erik完全沒弄明白事情究竟是怎麼發展到這裡的，但是那是一個很棒的吻，而且當Charles一邊加深那個吻一邊爬到他的身上，兩隻手過分熱情地在他的浴袍裡四處探索時，Erik必須非常愚蠢才會拒絕這一切。

 

Erik沒有拒絕Charles，當然。

 

在他的注意力完全被那些吻和觸碰吸引走以前，他模糊地想著，也許有時候他們需要的真的只是一些信仰。

 

※

 

「你到底是從哪裡找到黑色的浴袍？」Charles一半的身體趴在他的身上，微微撐著自己的上半身，好奇地問，「我有過很多件浴袍，但是它們永遠都是白色的，就跟這裡提供的一樣。」

 

「如果你喜歡，我可以讓人幫你訂一件。」Erik用饜足的語氣回答。他的手在Charles光裸的背上滑動，他們在回房間後又做了一次，那讓他的身體因為剛才的性愛而筋疲力盡，但是他掌心下的觸感仍然讓他有些心不在焉。

 

Charles對他皺了皺鼻子，「不了，我喜歡我現在這件，它很舒服。」

 

「如果我沒記錯的話，它已經很舊了。」他的手在Charles的腰上停住，他曲起手指，輕柔地按摩起來。

 

「它是。」Charles不再撐著自己，而是讓自己枕在他的胸前，放鬆身體享受著那些按摩。「但是我喜歡它。」

 

「我以為你喜歡我的黑色浴袍。」

 

「我是啊。」Charles理所當然地回答，「我喜歡你穿黑色浴袍的樣子，很性感。」

 

Erik可以感覺心中有什麼狠狠地撼動了一下。「你覺得我很性感？」他壓抑著心中的狂喜，小心翼翼地問。

 

「任何人都會覺得你很性感的，我的朋友。」

 

「我不是在問任何人，我是在問你。」因為那句『我的朋友』，Erik有些失落，但是他仍是固執地追問。在他真正知道Charles的答案以前，也許這是他最接近答案的一次，「你覺得我性感嗎？」

 

「你知道人們怎麼說性愛過後的話的可信度，對吧？」Charles再次撐起自己的腦袋，對著他挑起一邊的眉。他在沒有分開他們身體的情況下往上移動了一些，讓自己直視著Erik，露出一個笑容，「但是的，我的朋友，你很性感。」他啄了啄Erik的嘴唇，「你呢？你覺得我性感嗎？」

 

「你是我這輩子見過最美麗的人。」Erik真誠地告訴對方。其實他更想說的是我愛你，但是他不希望性愛降低了這句話的可信度。

 

Charles露出一個介於困惑和被逗笑之間的表情，「我不是很確定這是不是一件好事。」他告訴他，「但是我很高興我在你心中的形象是正向的。」

 

「最好的。」Erik回答，而那替他換來另外一個獎勵的吻。

 

※

 

在古巴的那幾天宛如夢境。以前他們一起旅行的時候，他們更喜歡四處探索那些新奇的玩意兒，發掘著這個世界的遼闊。但是和以前不同，這次他們沒怎麼離開度假區。他們還是會去附近的市集逛一逛，或是在距離度假區不遠的海邊餐廳共進晚餐，但是更多的是待在度假小屋或只有他們的私人沙灘上享受彼此的陪伴。

 

在少數他們離開度假區的時候，Charles還是會在餐廳裡的人莫名其妙地開始唱起歌時跟著唱兩句，但是也許是因為這次Raven不在，他沒有玩得這麼瘋，幾乎整頓晚餐都待在位置上和他聊天，甚至在一個侍者和他調情的時候用因為太久沒說而有些不太流利，但是仍然標準的西班牙文告訴對方他已經有男朋友了。

 

「我們瘋狂地愛著彼此。」他笑著告訴那個侍者，將手覆上Erik放在桌上的手尋求認同，「是不是，親愛的？」

 

Erik甚至無須假裝，就可以表現出自己深愛眼前的人的模樣。他反過自己的手掌，彎起手指鬆鬆地勾著Charles的手。「是的，」他告訴那個笑起來會露出一排潔白牙齒的男人，用同樣標準的西班牙文道，「我們瘋狂地愛著彼此。」

 

那天Charles整個晚上都顯得很開心，當他們離開餐廳的時候，Erik撐著因為太多的酒精而步伐有些不穩的Charles，一邊聽對方大笑著說他原本以為自己永遠也沒有辦法聽到Erik說這句話。

 

「我喜歡西班牙文。」Charles下結論，「它是個熱情的語言，我沒有辦法想像你用英文或德文說這句話。」

 

Erik想了一下，決定認同Charles的觀點。比起英文和德文，西班牙文的文化背景讓這句話聽起來沒有這麼傻。用英文表達，他們會像在陽台上捨不得分開的羅密歐跟茱麗葉，用德文表達，Erik一時之間甚至想不起來德文有哪一個字可以表達這樣的語境。

 

「如果我知道這句話可以讓你這麼高興，也許我早就會這麼說了。」他告訴Charles。

 

「噢，你真是世界上最棒的男朋友。」Charles樂不可支地道，還在開著那個男朋友的玩笑。Erik的心因為那句話而漏跳了一拍，始作俑者得寸進尺地用混合了蘇格蘭腔的西班牙文對旁邊經過的人們大喊他有一個世界上最棒的男朋友。這在紐約肯定會被當成瘋子，但是這裡是古巴，人們大笑著祝福他們，幾個手上拿著樂器的人甚至還表演了一段即興演湊。

 

這就像一個夢境，Erik在Charles因為那些人起鬨要他們接吻而吻他時想著。人們祝福他們幸福，就好像他們真的是Charles玩笑中幸福的一對。Charles不是沒有對外人宣稱過他們是一對，Erik甚至都記不起來這麼多年以來他們用這個理由在酒吧和餐廳替對方擋掉多少不想要的追求者，但是當Charles拽著他的領子想吻他，還因為太多酒精而沒控制好力道地撞到Erik的牙齒時，這一切感覺如此真實。

 

他邀請來Charles來古巴，是因為他相信偶爾打破日常生活的習慣也許會增加Charles愛上他的可能，卻沒料到這會讓自己陷得更深。

 

那個他深愛的Charles分開那個吻，原本拽著他領子的手與他的手十指交扣，拉著他伸直手臂做出一個勝利的手勢。旁邊的起鬨聲更大了，Charles放下他們的手，但是卻沒有鬆開，而是繼續牽著他。「我親愛的、親愛的男朋友。」他宣布。

 

那個小插曲讓Charles玩得很開心，甚至在他們沿著海邊散步，一路走回度假區的時候，都沒有鬆開他們交握的手。

 

這是一個玩笑，Charles開過很多次，甚至Erik自己也開過幾次，但是那是在他意識到自己愛上Charles以前。

 

他牽著Charles的手，和他一起沿著沙灘散步。已經沒有人在看了，也沒有人想要更進一步地認識他們其中一個人，所以他們沒有理由繼續假裝下去。以前他們會鬆開彼此的手，因為那假裝出來的恩愛而笑到喘不過氣，但今天他們誰也沒有提。Charles沒有主動提起，Erik也沒有絲毫要糾正Charles的念頭，因為他是如此真切地希望著，他們真的是一對受人祝福的恩愛伴侶。


	11. Chapter 11

Erik在自己被拉入另外一場對話以前退到客廳相對安靜的角落，從外套的內袋拿出自己的手機。在他因為光明節的晚餐而將自己的手機調成靜音以前，Charles正在跟他抱怨為什麼聖誕晚宴不能像光明節的傳統菜單一樣，多提供一些油炸類的食物。

 

Erik一直懷疑Charles的奶媽對他造成的影響不僅僅是幾乎難以分辨的蘇格蘭口音，還包括了對油炸食品的熱愛。他的朋友熱愛各種油炸類的食物，除了炸巧克力條，Charles還熱愛從薯條到煎餅泡芙之間各式各樣Erik敬謝不敏的食物，這中間當然包括了光明節的餐桌上不可缺少的馬鈴薯煎餅和果醬炸麵團。

 

因為馬鈴薯煎餅和果醬炸麵團，Charles整個下午都在告訴Erik他是多麼羨慕他的晚餐菜單。果然，鎖屏上顯示他有幾條未讀訊息，那讓他忍不住露出一個微笑。

 

今年的光明節和聖誕節剛好重疊，這代表Charles這幾天都必須待在威徹斯特，但是他早已約了Charles在明天的聖誕晚宴後一起回紐約的公寓度過假期。自從他們從古巴回來之後，他越來越確信Charles對自己抱持著相同的感情。他不知道Charles是否意識到他們之間的不只是友情，但是他已經打定主意在明天和Charles坦白自己的心意。光明節和聖誕節並不總是在一起，這難得的巧合似乎是個完美的機會，而且他記得Charles提過在聖誕節大大小小讓人筋疲力盡的宴會之後，他多麼喜歡可以徹底放鬆的二十六號早晨。

 

一頓不會被人打擾的早餐，他想，那會是一段感情的完美開端。也許他們還會一起度過剩餘的假期，在新年的時候一起窩在陽台看時代廣場的煙火，並在倒數結束的時候交換新年的第一個吻。

 

他的微笑在看清楚鎖屏上的通知以後緩緩消退。不像他原本以為的，他有幾通來自Charles的未接來電和訊息。他皺起眉，迅速地進入手機的主畫面，開始檢視起通訊紀錄。

 

Charles很少會連續打電話，畢竟當Erik沒有接電話的時候，更大的可能性是他正在不能接電話的場合，他們更習慣在第一通電話沒有接通後等彼此的回電。

 

他檢查著那幾通未接來電，試圖弄清楚發生了什麼事。那幾通電話都是在晚餐開始以前打的，每一通的間隔都非常地短，他原本以為Charles只是想要讓自己留一些果醬炸麵團給他，但是那些過短的間隔不可能只是單純地想要閒話家常。他打開簡訊，只有一封，簡短地寫著『打給我，盡快。』

 

一看見這個，Erik立刻就撥通Charles的電話。Charles沒有接，Erik又撥了幾次，每一次都被轉進語音信箱。他抓著手機穿過房間，在從門口的架子上扯下自己的大衣時告訴Jakob自己必須提前離開。

 

「冷靜點，先告訴我你要去哪裡？」Jakob抓住他的胳膊，不讓他出門。

 

「威徹斯特。」Erik臉色蒼白地告訴Jakob。他把手中的訊息展現給自己的父親，「我試著打給他，但是他沒有接。」他可以感覺到自己因為恐懼而不住發抖，「我想Charles出事了。」

 

「如果他出事了，他不可能有時間打電話給你，不是嗎？」Jakob冷靜地道，但是他的臉色也很難看，「也許他只是剛好沒有聽到電話，讓我們先打電話過去，看看到底出了什麼事。」

 

是的，就算Charles真的出了什麼事，Xavier家的管家也會確定一定會有人留在大宅接電話。他點點頭，不知道為什麼自己沒有想到這一點。

 

Jakob掏出手機，這一次電話很快就接通了。Jakob有禮地和電話那一端通話，彷彿這只是一通普通的節日電話，然後隱晦地問起Charles。

 

「他沒事。」他微微拿開手機，用手掌擋住收音的位置，「管家說他剛剛正在書房接待客人，但是他們已經出來了，你要跟他說話嗎？」

 

Erik點點頭，Jakob又和管家說了幾句，才把手機交給他。

 

起初，電話的那一端很安靜，一陣雜音之後，Charles的聲音傳了過來。「這裡是Charles。」

 

他的聲音聽起來有些困惑，但是完好無缺，Erik直到真正聽見他的聲音才終於記得呼吸。久違的空氣讓他的胸腔有點發疼，他的膝蓋因為驚嚇而有些發軟，但是Charles沒事。

 

感謝上帝，Charles沒事。

 

「是我，Charles。」他開口，聲音有些哽咽，但是他沒有心情掩飾。

 

「Erik？」Charles的聲音變得驚喜，「發生什麼事了？管家告訴我Jakob要找我，一切都還好嗎？」

 

「你告訴我，你才是那個連續打了好幾通電話的人。」因為剛才的驚嚇，Erik可以感覺到自己過緊地抓著電話。

 

「為什麼你的聲音有點奇怪......」Charles有點自言自語地道，然後他立刻反應過來，「等等，你在 **哭** 嗎？」

 

「沒有。」Erik立刻否認。他確實沒有哭，他的眼睛是乾的。「我被你嚇死了，Charles，那些電話和簡訊是怎麼回事？你為什麼不接我電話？我以為你出事了。」

 

「噢，Erik。」Charles笑起來，「我很抱歉我嚇到你了，我沒事，就是有一點震驚，所以才想和你討論一下。」他停頓了一下，「至於為什麼我沒有接電話，我吃晚餐的時候把它調成靜音了，我剛剛在跟Hank說話，所以還沒來得及調回來—」

 

「你打給Hank？」Erik警惕地問。

 

「不，他在這裡，他今天晚上和我們一起吃了晚餐。」

 

「Hank在威徹斯特？」Erik問，他可以感覺到自己的心立刻就沉了下去。

 

Charles今晚參加的是只有家人才被允許出席的家宴，什麼樣的情況下才會讓Hank出現在那裡？

 

答案很明顯，但是Erik不想放棄。他以為Charles同樣是愛著他的，Charles從來沒有提過他對Hank有超出同事的感情，Charles不可能會對他這麼殘忍。他只不過是錯過了一通電話，不可能就這樣全盤皆輸。

 

「是的，我看到他的時候真的嚇了一大跳，但是在他跟我解釋以後，我很高興他在這裡。」

 

Erik的世界毀滅了。他機關算盡、步步心機，就是沒有想到Hank會早他一日跟Charles告白。接下來呢？Charles會告訴Erik一切都結束了，他們退回朋友的位置，Erik想要Charles幸福，他在最糟糕的想像裡想過如果Charles不愛他，他會笑著祝福Charles，但是他不知道要怎麼在心痛得幾乎無法呼吸的時候，笑著祝福自己的朋友。

 

Charles笑起來，完全沒有查覺到這一切對Erik多麼殘忍，「雖然我必須承認我還是有點生他和Raven的氣。」

 

「這關Raven什麼事？」Erik麻木地問，但事實上他真正想做的是掛斷電話然後找個地方獨自舔舐傷口。

 

「當然是因為他們在一起了卻沒有馬上告訴我！」Charles的聲音變得憤慨。「告訴我，你有發現任何異常嗎？因為在Hank走進我的房間跟我懺悔他多麼瘋狂地愛著我的寶貝妹妹以前，我完全沒有察覺。」

 

「你要我去揍他嗎？」Erik直覺地問，但他滿腦子想的都是Hank沒有跟Charles在一起、Hank喜歡的人是Raven、他仍然有機會擁有Charles，「我有一整個團隊的律師，你不需要擔心我被抓去關。」

 

「什麼？不！」Charles不可思議地反問，「你為什麼會這麼想？」

 

「我不知道，也許因為Raven也算是我妹妹？」Erik不太確定地問。太多的念頭混合在一起，他的精神因為在短時間內多次的大起大落而有些遲鈍，像是忘了上油的金屬齒輪，每一次轉動都會發出刺耳的聲音，但是他仍然有機會擁有Charles的念頭仍是緩緩地轉進他的腦子。

 

他還有機會。

 

「噢，Erik，我有說過我多麼愛你嗎？」Charles在電話那頭大笑起來，「但是不，謝謝你的好意。如果我要揍他，我自己就可以動手，我很確定我母親一定給整個家族的人都請了一整個團隊的律師。」

 

「很有可能。」Erik同意。「但是你真的確定？威徹斯特有一段距離，如果你被逮捕了，我沒有辦法馬上去保你。」

 

「挺確定的，不然每年的稅是誰在負責繳的？」

 

「那是財務顧問，不是律師。」Erik幾乎要嘆氣了，但是有一部份的他因為這荒謬的夜晚又很想大笑，「認真地，Charles，我不知道你怎麼活到現在的。」

 

「有個猶太裔的朋友挺有用的，」Charles歡快地回答他，「你應該也試試。」

 

「我會。」Erik告訴對方，他們又說了幾句，然後Charles說自己必須回去幫Raven保護Hank不被Brian謀殺。

 

「我還在指望他畢業以後正式成為我的同事。」Charles告訴他，「他太能幹了，失去他會是整個學術界的巨大損失。」

 

他們互相道了節日快樂，然後掛了電話。Erik垂下拿著手機的那隻手，對上自己父親看透一切的眼神。

 

「Charles向你問好。」Erik有些尷尬地把手機遞還給自己的父親。Jakob一言不發地接過手機，放回胸前的內袋中。

 

「然後？」他問。

 

「我應該更謹慎一點。」Erik很肯定自己的臉紅了，他低下頭，像小時候做了傻事後被訓話時一樣看著自己在皮鞋子上的倒影。他真的一點都不想念這種感覺，但是他畢竟是一個成年人了，所以他還是道歉了，「我很抱歉。」

 

「那不是我的意思。」Jakob的語氣顯得對他非常失望。

 

「我不理解。」Erik回答。現在他感覺自己又像個小孩了，甚至不知道自己做錯了什麼。

 

「你不需要為了愛一個人而道歉。」Jakob靜靜地道。「他知道嗎？」

 

那個問題讓Erik吃驚地抬起頭。他原本以為Jakob以為他的失態只是因為Charles是他最好的朋友，他還沒有提過自己愛上了自己最好的朋友，但是Jakob和Edie知道Charles對他而言多麼重要，畢竟Lehnsherr家也許不會像Xavier家一樣在等晚餐準備好前在會客室聊天，但是他們仍然愛著彼此。

 

但從Jakob的表情，他意識到對方知道Charles對他而言代表了什麼。「你怎麼—」他脫口而出，接著他立刻想起自己剛剛鬧出了什麼樣的鬧劇，所以他及時止住了自己的話尾。「我還沒有機會告訴他。」

 

「你確定這不是一時的迷戀？」Jakob問，「他是你最好的朋友，Erik，有些界線一旦越過就沒有辦法回頭。」

 

他的父親在擔心他。Erik不知道自己為什麼等了這麼久才告訴自己的父親，他應該知道Jakob會給他最好的建議、會成為他最強力的後盾。

 

「你記不記得在我小時候，你告訴我總是會有這麼一個人是來克我們的？」他問。

 

Jakob皺起眉，「我這麼說了嗎？」

 

他知道Jakob覺得這不是一句應該對小孩說的話。他的父親非常注意自己的言行，這也是為什麼這一句話讓他印象這麼深刻的原因，因為那是他第一次意識到自己的父親不是真的無所不能，他也有弱點，他和他的母親就是他的弱點。

 

「他就是那個會克我的人。」他告訴自己的父親，語調堅定。「我花了很多時間才真正確定，但是我愛他，而且我不想再等了，再也不會有時機比現在更好。」

 

他今晚已經經歷過足夠多的驚嚇，誰知道什麼時候機會會從手中消逝？意外隨時可能降臨，他不希望自己因為蹉跎而留下遺憾。Jakob看著他，像是在確認他說的是不是真話。

 

「你們父子倆站在門口做什麼？」原本在客廳和親戚說話的Edie繞到走廊尋找自己從家宴上失蹤的丈夫和兒子，「Erik，你為什麼拿著你的大衣？」

 

他們同時轉向他們這輩子最深愛的女人。

 

「外面有一些積雪。」Jakob率先打破沉默，「我正在告訴Erik開車要小心一點。」

 

「你在說什麼？他要去哪裡？」Edie失笑地走向Jakob，並在Jakob習慣性地張開手臂時親暱地靠在自己的丈夫懷中。

 

Erik看著自己的父母。他們一起經歷了很多，好的、不好的，但無論順境或是逆境，他們都沒有放開對方的手。

 

他希望他和自己的伴侶也可以像他們一樣，但是更重要的，是他希望那個伴侶是Charles，因為除了Charles，他沒有辦法想像和其他人一起度過這麼多春夏秋冬。

 

「有一些事情我必須今晚處理。」他說，開始穿起自己的大衣。

 

「什麼事情必須今晚處理？」Edie問，不是很想要他離開，「現在是光明節。」

 

Erik給了自己的母親一個擁抱，知道怎麼樣可以最快說服自己的母親。「如果我成功了，那麼也許明年的光明節晚餐就可以多加一張椅子了。」

 

「你是要去跟誰求婚嗎？」Edie吃驚地問，在Erik鬆開那個懷抱的時候轉向自己的丈夫確認著，「Jakob，Erik談戀愛了嗎？老天，我甚至都不知道他的男朋友是誰，我不敢相信你們兩個竟然一起瞞著我—」

 

「冷靜點，他沒有要跟誰求婚。」Jakob再次把自己的妻子圈進懷中，好氣又好笑地道。

 

「我今晚大概趕不回來了。」Erik大笑著打開大門，「祝我好運。」

 

「祝你好運。」Jakob和Edie同時道，這有一點像條件反射，Erik要參加什麼太重要的考試或面試時他們都會在Erik要求的時候這麼說，對父母而言孩子永遠都是孩子。

 

Erik豎起大衣的領子，走進門外的風雪中。

 

※

 

他在車子駛上高速公路的時候給Charles打了電話，這一次Charles很快就接通了。Erik可以聽見背景裡說話的聲音，和Charles刻意壓低，卻在經過車子擴音後仍然非常清楚的聲音。

 

「Erik。」他輕快地喊著他的名字。

 

「你今晚會待在威徹斯特，對嗎？」

 

「是的，一直待到明天的晚宴以後。」Charles開始笑起來，他似乎喝了一點酒，因為在這樣的場合上，他完全清醒的時候通常會更拘謹一些。

 

「很好。」因為那個笑聲，Erik也跟著牽起嘴角。「我在去威徹斯特的路上，待在那裡，哪兒都別去，行嗎？」

 

「我以為我們明天晚上才會見面。」Charles聲音裡的笑意越發明顯起來，「你怎麼從宴會上溜出來的？」

 

「我問了可不可以早走。」

 

Charles大笑，「我早就應該想到這個，這太天才了，我的朋友。」

 

他們又說了幾句，然後Erik不得不因為必須專心開車而掛斷電話。但是也許是忘記了，直到他們掛斷電話，Charles都沒有問Erik跑到威徹斯特做什麼。

 

Erik有些慶幸，因為他不是很確定如果Charles問了，他要怎麼回答，有些話要當面說才行。

 

他專心地開著車，考慮到東岸的冬天有時候會讓一切停擺的瘋狂暴雪，今年的雪簡直溫和的不可思議。高速公路上只有少數的幾台車，除了引擎和雨刷規律的運作聲，整個世界安靜地就像是只剩下了他一個人。

 

他按下廣播的按鈕，電台裡充滿節日氣氛的音樂立刻充滿整個空間。他就要去告訴Charles他愛他了，他花了很多的時間才確定自己的感情，又花了很多的時間鼓起勇氣。可是奇怪地，當他真的要這麼做的時候，他竟然一點都不感到害怕，只覺得自己早就應該這麼做，也許早就在很多很多年前就該這麼做。

 

他在因為夜色而看不見終點的道路疾馳，從未如此確定，這條路會將他帶往何方。

 

※

 

威徹斯特

今年的冬天雪下得不多，但是儘管有鏟雪車，高速公路上的積雪仍然讓Erik花了比平常更久的時間才抵達威徹斯特。當他抵達威徹斯特的時候，時間已經很晚了，宅子裡大多數的燈都熄了。他把車子駛進Xavier家大宅前的車道，下車準備按電鈴讓人幫自己開門。就在他剛剛關上車門時，大門打開了，套著睡袍的Charles從門後探出半個身體對他微笑。

 

「今天是平安夜，我想我最好自己幫你開門。」他走出大門，朝他晃了晃手中車庫的鑰匙，慧黠地眨了眨眼睛。「你知道，這麼晚吵醒他們太殘忍了。」

 

「Charles，我有一件事要告訴你，這很重要。」

 

「重要到不能等我們進屋子裡以後再談？」Charles關起大門，哆嗦著走向車子——雖然雪不大，但是他身上的睡袍還是不夠禦寒——問：「你想要談什麼？」

 

Erik連忙繞過車子，走到他的面前。他上車的時候就把大衣脫掉了，這代表他身上的衣服現在也不夠保暖，但是他不是真的這麼介意這件事，因為他又開始緊張了。

 

「我想要終止我們的協議。」

 

「什麼協議？」Charles失笑，伸手去拉副駕駛座的車門。

 

「我們當互惠互利的朋友的那個協議。」Erik看著Charles嘴角噙著的笑容，突然有些患得患失起來。如果在他做了這麼多努力後，Charles仍然對他沒有一樣的感覺怎麼辦？那麼他就要永遠失去這個笑容了。

 

Charles的動作停住了。他收起笑容，臉上的表情逐漸變得困惑起來，「我以為那個協議早就不存在了？」

 

「什麼？」這下換Erik困惑了。「如果沒有那個協議的話，你為什麼跟我上床？」

 

「因為我們在交往？」Charles不是太確定地回答。他看著Erik，臉上的困惑逐漸被震驚取代，「天啊，你沒這麼想，是不是？」

 

「我以為你這麼做是因為那個協議—」因為震驚，Erik的反應變得遲緩。Charles認為他們是一對？他可以感覺到湧上的狂喜。原來Charles認為他們是一對？當Erik在因為愛情而患得患失的時候，原來他早就擁有了自己真正想要的東西，但是他太遲鈍，認不出那他所擁有的就是他一直不敢鼓起勇氣追求的東西。

 

「噢，我的天，協議。我怎麼會忘了你多麼一板一眼？」Charles看上去又吃驚又傷心，「所以你做的一切都只是因為那個愚蠢的協議？Moira跟我發誓我們這樣不可能是朋友，你又變了這麼多，我以為她是對的。為什麼我會認同她是對的？我—」

 

「Charles。」Erik伸出手，試圖觸碰Charles，卻被Charles反射性地避開。

 

「別——別碰我。」

 

因為被拒絕，Erik的手僵在原位。

 

Charles從來沒有拒絕過他的觸碰， **從來沒有** 。

 

除了現在。

 

「不。」他虛弱地道，「不是因為那個協議。」

 

「你剛剛才說了我們是因為協議才上床的！」Charles幾乎是朝他吼了。屋外的光線很昏暗，但是不遠處門廊的燈仍是讓Erik看見了對方眼中的淚水。「老天，我為什麼要提議那個協議？你肯定覺得我是個傻瓜—」

 

「我愛你。」Erik打斷對方貶低自己的話語。

 

Charles不再說話了。他咬著下唇，沉默地看著Erik，看起來傷心欲絕。

 

「我愛你，Charles。」Erik又重複了一次。

 

Charles閉起眼，豆大的淚珠沿著他的臉頰滑落。「別這麼做，Erik，你在讓這一切變得更糟。」

 

Erik絕望地發現Charles不相信他。

 

「我搞砸了，對不對？」他用一種空洞的語氣問。他本來已經擁有了他最想要擁有的東西，但他卻愚蠢地搞砸了一切。

 

Charles避開他的眼神，Erik可以感覺到胸口尖銳的疼痛。

 

「你記不記得在古巴，我問你信仰之躍的那個晚上？」他麻木地問，在Charles來得及回答以前繼續道，「你告訴我有時候我們就是需要一點信仰，但是我不是在問你電影，Charles，我是在問你我們。我知道你不相信我，但是我愛你，我到這裡就是因為我想告訴你這一點。」他一直很成功，他總是能得到他想要的，然後他在他這輩子第一次這麼想要一個東西時徹底地搞砸了，「我很抱歉，這不應該是現在這樣，我有過一個計劃，我本來應該明天才告訴你這些，」他扯了扯嘴角，「你知道，在公寓裡，沒有這麼冷的地方，我本來都想好了要怎麼問你願不願意做我的男朋友，但是我恐慌了，我很害怕我會失去你，所以我決定今天就告訴你。」他看著Charles，近乎懇求，如此絕望地想要抓緊最後一根稻草，「拜託，Charles，你說你以為我們在交往，你愛我，對不對？」

 

Charles不再迴避他的眼神了，但是他的眼中仍滿是淚水。「我不要你的可憐。」他告訴他，眼眶因為淚水而泛紅，「那更糟。」

 

Erik轉過身，看著在黑暗中太過刺眼的車燈，藉以遮掩自己發熱的眼眶。他往前走了幾步，試著讓自己的聲音聽起來不這麼顫抖，「我說的是實話。」

 

「那麼你為什麼要走？」Charles的聲音聽起來跟Erik的一樣絕望，「今天是平安夜，你不能就這樣把我扔在這裡。」

 

「我是猶太人，我們不過聖誕節。」Erik告訴對方，他甚至不知道自己為什麼要說這個。他想哭，又不想讓Charles看到。Charles不相信他愛他，他就要失去Charles了，聖誕節或光明節都沒有差別了。

 

「你不能在說完愛我以後就這樣走了。」Charles繼續道：「不要遺棄我。」

 

有一部份的他真的想要離開，躲得遠遠的。他愛上了他最好的朋友，而他最好的朋友卻因為他的愚蠢而不願意相信他的感情。理智讓他想保住自己最後的尊嚴，但是那是Charles，是Erik深愛的Charles，而Charles以為他要離開。

 

在愛面前，從來就沒有什麼理智可言。

 

他轉過身，Charles的臉上滿是淚水，Erik看不到自己的表情，但是他很肯定自己也好不到哪裡去。他們怎麼會弄成這樣的？幾天前他們還在古巴，幸福得像是這個世界上最幸運的伴侶，但現在他們站在風雪裡，因為愚蠢的誤會正面臨分開的可能。

 

「我永遠不會這麼做。」他回答，感覺到淚水滑落臉頰。「永遠都不會，除非你親手趕我走。」見鬼的尊嚴，見鬼的一切，如果沒有Charles，那麼什麼都沒有意義了。「拜託，Charles，你說你可以讀我的心，讀我的心，那麼你就會知道我沒有在說謊，我愛你，我做那一切不是因為協議，而是因為我愛你。」他一次次地告訴對方，就怕Charles不願意相信自己，「我願意為你做任何事，因為我愛你。」

 

Charles仍在流淚，但是他沒有眨眼。他沉默地看著他，專注地像是在檢視著什麼。Erik垂下眼，像是被誣控謀殺，即將被審判的死刑犯，不敢面對即將到來的命運。

 

「就算我說服你留下？」幾乎像是永恆以後，Charles用Erik無法分辨的語氣告訴他。

 

「你會讀我的心，Charles，你可以說服我做任何事。」Erik回答，握緊自己的拳。一半的他想上前將Charles擁進懷中，從此再也不放手，另外一半的他則想轉身逃跑。

 

Charles沉默著，等不到回應的Erik鼓起勇氣，抬頭看向Charles。但出乎意料地，他卻對上了Charles帶笑的眼。

 

他臉上仍有淚痕，鼻尖也紅通通的，但是他在微笑。

 

那是Erik這輩子見過最美麗的畫面。

 

他們就這樣在細雪中不發一語地看著對方，然後突然間，Erik也懂了。他可以感覺到自己因為驚訝而微微張開了嘴，Charles嘴角的弧度因為他的反應而逐漸擴大，變成一個真正的笑容，而那感染了Erik，他也跟著露出笑容。

 

他們用相同的眼神看著對方，因為對於自己的遲鈍而同時大笑出聲。

 

當他們終於止住笑聲，他們的視線再次對上，Erik看著Charles緩緩地伸出兩根手指，就像過去每次宣稱自己有讀心能力時那樣抵在自己的太陽穴上，裝模作樣地露出一個閱讀的表情。

 

他們都喜歡讀心的玩笑，那讓他們覺得彼此心意相通。但從他看Erik的表情，Erik知道那不只是一個玩笑。Charles真的知道他想說什麼，因為他們一起走過了從年少到現在的所有歲月，因為他們是最好的朋友，而這個世界上再也不會有人比他們更愛彼此。

 

「怎麼樣？」Erik看著自己的朋友，他知道他的朋友想說什麼，但是他仍然想不起來自己上一次這麼緊張是什麼時候，「你讀到什麼了？」

 

「你愛上了你最好的朋友。」Charles說，從Erik的一切讀出了Erik的真心。

 

Erik緩緩對著自己的朋友挑起眉，而不是像他所希望地那樣將對方擁進懷中，「所以你要說服我留下來了嗎？」

 

Charles放下自己的手，走向他，最終在距離他僅有一步之遙的地方停下腳步。他看著Erik，淚水讓他嬰兒藍的眼亮得驚人，「那是你的心，你告訴我啊。」

 

Erik上前一步，將自己最好的朋友擁進懷中。「是的。」他回答，Charles也許總能讀懂Erik的心，但這是需要語言的時刻。「我愛你，Charles。」他用語言告訴自己的朋友，消彌他們唇間的最後一絲距離，「我想要留下。」

 

 

 

*馬鈴薯煎餅(latke)和果醬炸麵團(sufganiyah)是光明節的傳統食物，煎餅泡芙(Æbleskiver)則是傳統的丹麥甜點。

 

 

 

\-----Friends with Benefits 全文完-----


End file.
